


The Way Back to you

by H50sm



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Steve is having issues and no one knows how bad they really are. Will Steve eventually tell someone, or will  he fall into that black hole?





	1. Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> SO, I don't own anyone but my OC's. Also, I really hope you enjoy this story. This takes place after Coming Home and the Honeymoon, so if you haven't read those yet you may want to. 
> 
> This story was so hard to write for me. It was much different than what I've written in the past. Many asked for some angst with Danny and Steve and this is what I came up with. It gets a little scary and a little dark but but I promise that things will be okay. 
> 
> Also, the title of this story came from CowandCalf, with out her this story seriously would have been left and you wouldn't be reading this now. I wanted to give up on this so many times. But i kept pushing through, because CowandCalf kept encouraging me. Kept helping me push forward. I couldn't thank her enough for all of this help that she gave me. SO be sure to thank her as well. She inspired me to finish this and work on it and not give up. There was so much hard emotional things going on in this story. So thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review. 
> 
> Also remember I wouldn't mind having a beta, soooo hit me up in a message!

“We’ll need to jump, there’s no way off the roof.” Steve said hunched down pointing his weapon towards the door.

“I’m not jumping off the roof, are you insane!?” Danny yells at Steve, his hands going all over the place. 

Steve chances a look at Danny. “Do you have any other ideas?” Steve looked over at Chin and Kono. No one said a word. “Didn’t think so, we are stuck here HPD and SWAT are coming but until they get here, we are on our own. We need to jump!”

“I’m not fucking jumping Steven, that’s all you buddy, I do not have a death wish, I’d like to be alive when go home tonight, not in a mother fucking body bag!” Danny shouted again.

“So help me Danny, I will drag you with me, fucking jump! Do as I say for once this week, Danny please!” Steve shouted back, glaring at Danny.

“Kono and I will go first Steve.” Chin said softly as he got up and they both ran towards the edge of the building and jumped.

“We made it.” Chin said over his comm.

“Go Danny, unless you want to get shot at.”

Danny stood up. “I fucking hate you.”

“What’s new with that?” Steve grumbled. “Just go!”

Danny ran as fast as he could, he jumped arms flying though the air as he went in for the landing.He landed and rolled to his side. “Fuck…” He knee got tweaked, he held on to it.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked. 

“Fuckin’ peachy.”

Steve rolled his eyes. As the door was kicked in, Steve started to shoot at the guys trying to kill him and the rest of his team. But, his brain kept switching from a flashback when he was deployed to his current situation. He had dealt with something similar to this situation before, except he was injured. He stood up and fired several rounds towards the men and took off running towards the other building. He saw his team on the other side taking cover, Danny was pacing. His gun in hand, Steve could already hear him complaining, as he jumped, flying through the air. He landed on his feet hard, sending a jolt of pain searing through his back. He screamed out in pain, rolled to his left side. He flipped back over and pointed his gun towards the roof he was just on, fired at the other guy making him drop to the ground. “Fuck….!” He moaned. 

“Here…..” Danny rushed to his side. “….let me help you up.”

“I’m fine.” Steve said through gritted teeth. “Just move, go!” He got back up on his feet, a slight limp to his step. He knew something was wrong, but didn’t have time to go to the doctor. He needed to get these guys an hour ago.

 

The rest of the afternoon was a hunting game, resulting in the arrest of the men going after 5-0. It was a hit from someone in prison. Steve walked through the scene where the final fire fight went down. He looked over at Chin sitting on the back on a ambulance getting the gash looked at on his arm. Kono, Lou and Danny standing against Steve’s truck. He walked over towards Duke and handed him some papers. “I’ll have the rest of the papers ready by tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“Of course Steve, it’s fine. You okay?” Duke asked, noticing that Steve was limping. 

Steve nodded his head. “Yeah. Just been a rough day Duke. I’m looking forward to a hot shower.”

Duke smiled and threw up the Shaka at Steve, which he gladly threw back at the older man. He walked towards his truck. “Let’s go.” Steve said as he opened the drivers door. He went to get in but felt that pain creeping back up through his spine again. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He could do this, he could climb into the vehicle. He pushed past the pain and got into his truck, turning the key to fire it up. 

He felt Danny’s hand on his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Fine. Just been a long ass day.” Steve said softly. 

The rest of the team exchanged looks with Danny. They knew it was more than that. Steve dropped everyone off at the Palace, so they could get their own cars and go home. He told everyone the paperwork could start tomorrow morning early. Danny got into his car and followed Steve home. Once home Steve climbed the stairs and stripped off his clothes. He looked at his back in the mirror, light bruising was starting. “Fuck.” He mumbled as he opened the medicine cabinet and found some of his old pain medication, he found the right bottle and took two out he swallowed them down and then took out one of the pain patches and pealed it off and stuck it to his ass. He didn’t want Danny to see his back or see he’s taking something for pain so he jumped in to the steaming hot shower, letting it wash away the day. He was angry that Danny kept questioning him during the case. He stood there his hands on the wall in front of him. “It’s fine..” He told himself. “I’m wound up, I need to just relax.”  
He washed and got out, dressing in sweats and a shirt and sat down to meditate. 

Once Steve was done he padded into the kitchen found Danny out back in the chairs, he pulled a few beers from the fridge and walked out to Danny. “Hey.” He said looking at his husband. 

“Hi.” Danny looked over. “Charlie and Grace said hello and they love you.”

Steve smiled. “Back at them.” He handed Danny a beer and sat down, only a little bit pain coming up his back. 

“So about today, what was that?” Danny asked sipping on his beer. 

The sun was starting to sink low. “What do you mean?”

“When you jumped off the roof, you screamed out in pain and then getting into the truck. We all noticed it Steve, is your back okay?”

“I mean, it is sore Danny. But that is nothing horribly new. It gets stiff, whatever.”

“Alright, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Everything is fine Danny.” Steve said softly. “I love you.”

Danny looked over at Steve. “I love you too.”

Steve downed his beer. “I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.”

Danny checked his watch. “Seriously? It’s not even eight thirty.”

“I didn’t sleep well last night, chased the idiots all around the city today. I’m tired Danny.”

Danny’s face got screwed up in concern. “Alright, I’m going to eat something then be up. Want food?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I’m good.”

Danny nodded his head but he was worried. He watched Steve go into the house. He shook his head, Steve was tired. Hasn’t been sleeping well. Danny knew that, he just wasn’t sure why they had drifted apart. Wasn’t sure why the sex stopped. Danny was frustrated in more than one way. But he knew better than to bring anything like that up to Steve, cause he would just get mad and that would start a fight that Danny honestly wasn’t ready for.

The next morning Danny woke up at the sound of Steve’s alarm clock, he turned it off and realized he was laying on his husbands side of the bed. He got up and walked into the hallway. He heard a light snoring coming from down the hall, he walked towards the kids rooms and found Steve laid out on Grace’s bed. Covered up in a blanket. Laying on his stomach. Danny leaned against the door frame watching his lovers back rise and fall with each breath he took. Danny would have thought he was peaceful, but his eyes were moving. He was dreaming. He watched Steve a few minutes longer until Steve jumped from the bed in a rush. He shook his head and realized he was safe. 

“You okay Steve?” Danny asked standing up straighter. 

Steve looked at Danny and rolled over to his side. “I’m fine. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know you’ve been dreaming.” Danny went and sat on the bed, lacing his fingers with Steve’s. “Bad dream?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. It’s fine though.”

“Mmmm….” 

“I better get up and start on my work out, sorry about the alarm.”

“Why did you sleep in here?”

Steve didn’t want to tell Danny the truth, he cant sleep from the nightmares he has and to be honest he has a hard time even being around Danny, Steve almost feels like Danny is nagging him in his sleep. “Well you were being a bed hog.”

Danny smiled. “Yeah I woke up on your side of the bed. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m going to go work out and then shower. Head into work early.”

“Food?” Danny asked, he assumed Steve would be starving. 

“I’m good. I made bars the other day, I gotta eat them before they go bad.”

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get back from your workout.”

Steve nodded and left the room. Danny wondered if it was just him, or if Steve was loosing weight.


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sat in a chair, cuffed to it. Like the rendition room. Except it was bright and they were slamming his head back against the chair, putting a rag on his face and dumping buckets of water over him. They would pull it off and Steve would try to take in deep breaths. 
> 
> “Tell us what we want to know, or we wont kill her.”
> 
> Steve glanced a look at the young woman to his left. “I don’t know….” He coughs out.
> 
> They pulled his head back and poured water over him again, causing Steve to choke and cough. 
> 
> “Tell me!”
> 
> “I cant! I don’t know!” I cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is chapter 2. I will warn you, this chapter does mention RAPE. Nothing wild, just mentions it. If if bothers you stop now. That is all. :)

At the Palace the team was elbow deep in paperwork. Steve sat in his office in pain, his back killing him. He pulled out a bottle from the desk and popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them down and took a drink of water. He picked the phone up and dialed the doctors office. He made a appointment to have his back looked at, thanking God it was the same say as his therapy appointment so he could just say it ran late if he was questioned about it later. He saw Danny stand up and walk towards his office. “Want lunch?” Danny asked. “Lou is buying.”

Steve honestly didn’t feel like food. “I’m good actually. I have some stuff here I can eat before it goes bad.”

“Yeah? Okay, I’ll go give Lou my order. Be back.” Danny made a mental note to check Steve’s garbage later and remember this is the third meal he had missed. 

“Sure.” Steve smiled. He sighed and hoped something would come up. He honestly was still annoyed that Danny was questioning his decisions from the day before but he had to get over that. Steve pulled open a drawer in his desk and ate half an apple and a protein bar, he needed to eat something he knew that. It had been twenty four hours since he ate last but he honestly wasn’t hungry. He started in on paperwork, not noticing that Danny and the rest of the team were eating their lunch in the war room. He stood up, as pain started to move through his body. He sighed and took out a bottle from his desk, popping two other pain medication pills in his mouth. He was about to walk out when his office phone rang. 

“McGarrett.” He stated. 

“Hello Mr. McGarrett this is Mrs. Wilson. I’m the school secretary here for Grace Williams.”

“Okay, what has my daughter done?”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realize she was your daughter. I apologize.”

“Mrs. Wilson, can you just cut to the chase here? I’m a busy man.” Steve snapped. 

“Oh right. Grace has been found on the football field with another student, they were um….caught in a compromising position. I’ve tried to call her father Danny Williams, but Mr. McGarrett we need her picked up. She’s been suspended for two days.” The woman said. 

Fuck. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Please have my daughter’s assignments ready for the next two days.” Steve slammed the phone down and looked across to the war room. He was so annoyed that Danny didn’t answer his phone. Steve picked up his keys and phone and walked from the office out to where everyone else was sitting laughing, enjoying their time together. “Danny, can I speak to you?”

Danny looked up. “Sure, what’s up?”

“In private please.”

“Steve, just say it. What’s up?”

Steve closed his eyes. “Were you going to answer the phone when your daughter’s school called?”

“They haven’t called.” Danny said. “What’s wrong?”

“Grace is suspended for two days. She was caught on the football field in a compromising position.”

“What?” Danny said, standing up. 

“I’ve got it Danny. Sit down and eat. The school called me and I will deal with it, besides I need to talk to them about how to properly talk about you.” Steve stalked out of the office in a huff. 

“What the fuck was that?” Kono asked. 

Danny shrugged. “I have no idea. The school never called me.”

“It must be something more than that though. He’s been on edge since yesterday.” Lou observed. 

Danny nodded. He knew this. “He slept in Grace’s room last night. Said I was taking up the bed.”

“Now that doesn’t seem like Steve.” Chin said thoughtfully. “Is he back okay, he seemed like he was in pain yesterday.”

Danny shrugged. “I guess, he said its stiff like always.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, we are just over thinking things.” Lou said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, but Danny had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that made him stop eating. He pushed the food away. “Thanks for lunch Lou.” Danny walked into his office to check his voice messages, he had a missed call from Max. The school never called him. 

 

Steve walked into the office at the school, seeing Grace sitting in a corner with her head down. “Grace.” Steve’s voice said with authority.

She looked up at Steve and sighed. She knew she was in trouble. She picked up her things and walked over to Steve. She knew to keep her mouth shut.   
“Oh..Mr. McGarrett…you are here.” The cheery woman said. “Please sign the form so I can release her in your care.”

Steve raised his eyebrow and signed his name on the paper. “For future knowledge I’m Commander McGarrett and my husband is not Danny Williams it is Danny McGarrett.” His jaw was locked and he voice was very demanding. 

“Dad!” Grace squeaked out. “Can we just go?”

Steve turned to Grace. “Get into the truck right now.”

She swallowed hard and turned towards the door. “Do you understand?” He asked the woman behind the desk.

She nodded. “Yes sir. I’m sorry. Have a good evening.”

Steve turned and followed Grace, she was in the truck by the time he came out. He turned to her. “Phone please?” He held his hand out. 

“What, are you kidding? It’s my phone!” She cried out. 

“Yeah, and apparently you don’t know how to act like a lady and not let some jock fill you up on the football field!” Steve yelled back. 

Grace gasped and threw the phone in Steve’s direction, landing in his lap. “Oh that’s mature Grace. Very mature.”

She turned her head towards the window. Ignoring him. Steve drove back to the palace. Once there he and Grace got to the 5-0 office. Danny came out of his office and Grace ran to him crying. 

“What is this huh?” Danny wiped at her tears. “Huh?”

“Dad grounded me, and took my phone away.”

Danny looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “Can we talk, in your office?”

“Oh now you want it to talk in private?” Steve walked past the father and daughter duo and went right into his office. 

Danny walked in a few minutes later. “What in the fuck is wrong with you huh?” His hand gesturing towards his office. “What happened to us talking before punishments?” Danny pointed at Steve. “Don’t you think that maybe you were to harsh on her? That maybe the suspension will be enough of a punishment?”

Steve sat in the office chair and snorted out a laugh. “I suppose you will do as you wish Danny. You always do.”

“What does that mean?” Danny pulled his neck back and had his thumb and pointer finger pushed together. 

“It means Danny that for the last two months since we got back all you’ve been doing is questioning me, in the field. Do you know how that makes me feel?” Steve shouted standing up. “It makes me feel like shit, I’m the fucking leader, the rest of the team needs to follow my lead not get your hair brained ideas in their heads during a fucking mission!”

Danny’s scrunched up face looked pained. “Mission?” He questioned. “Last I thought they were cases.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh for fucks sake Danny. You know what I mean.”

“Look babe…….” Danny decided that maybe talking to Steve more calmly would work better. “…I’m sorry for not talking to you before. But she is a kid. She’s going to make out, yeah she shouldn’t have skipped class but she has never missed a day of school in her entire life and now she’s being forced to miss two days. I think that’s enough of a punishment. And she needs her phone back, it has her assignments from her teachers on it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Grace’s phone from his pocket. “Here.” He handed it to Danny. “I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“Hey , don’t walk away please.” Danny’s voice was soft. “Can we just sit down and talk about this?”

Steve turned around. “I’m taking the rest of the day Daniel.”

“Uhhmmm….okay.” Danny watched as Steve got his work back packed up with files and his laptop. “I’ll see you at home after I take Grace home. I love you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Steve stalked out of the office.

Danny was left standing there in shock. “What the fuck?” He walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialing Megan’s number. Steve needed to warn her that he could be falling. He was loosing weight, not eating shot tempered. This was all bad and Danny knew it.”

“Hello?” She said into the phone. 

“Megan, it’s Danny Will….oh um…McGarrett.” He stumbled through the words. 

She laughed lightly. “Yes, hello Danny. What can I do for you?”

“It’s Steve….I’m worried.”

 

Several hours later at home Steve was working his office. He had the bottle of pain pills next to him that he had taken an hour earlier. He heard the rumble of Danny’s car pull into the driveway. He put the bottle in the desk and continued to type away on the computer. He heard the front door open and close, the alarm being set. “Steve?” Danny called out. 

Steve kept quite and typed away. 

“Steve, I brought you home some dinner? Thai food, your favorite. Are you home?” Danny called out again. 

“I’m the office.” He sighed. 

Within a few minutes Danny walked into the office. “Hey babe, get work done?”

Steve nodded. “Yup, I’m almost all done. One last little bit and then I’m done.”

“Good, how about I get dinner set up, and you can go shower. We can eat together, then maybe after I can blow you?” Danny smiled. 

Steve looked up into Danny’s eyes. They were filled with pain, worry and most of all uncertainty. And worst of all Steve had put that into Danny. He tried to smile at Danny, but in all honesty he wasn’t sure if it came out as a smile. “Sure Danny. I’ll just be a few more minutes. I have to print this out and sign my name on it.”

Danny nodded his head and walked out of the office. Steve slammed his head down on the desk. “Fuck, what is happening?” He mumbled. 

Steve showered and threw on some pj pants and a shirt, and walked out to the lanai. It was slightly chilly so Danny had some small fire pit going to keep the chill off. He looked up when Steve walked out. He smiled. “Nice shower?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, it was.” He sat down and before him the meal that Danny had gotten just for him. “So, thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime.”

Steve pushed the food around with his fork. He really wasn’t hungry but he needed to eat something…for Danny. He took several large bites and finished his water. He watched Danny eat, he looked nervous. Looked like he was about to bolt at any moment. Steve wondered if his mood was really that bad, if he was really causing Danny that much pain. He helped Danny clean up a little bit later and he found himself on the couch, with Danny cuddled up next to him and the tv on. Steve had his arm wrapped around Danny, finding himself dozing off.

 

FLASHABCK:

 

Steve sat in a chair, cuffed to it. Like the rendition room. Except it was bright and they were slamming his head back against the chair, putting a rag on his face and dumping buckets of water over him. They would pull it off and Steve would try to take in deep breaths. 

“Tell us what we want to know, or we wont kill her.”

Steve glanced a look at the young woman to his left. “I don’t know….” He coughs out.

They pulled his head back and poured water over him again, causing Steve to choke and cough. 

“Tell me!”

“I cant! I don’t know!” I cried. 

A man walked over to her, picked her up and threw her on a dirty mattress the man pulled his pants down and started to rape her. She was screaming for help, and there was nothing that Steve could do to help. He pulled at his restraints and he yelled at the bastard but nothing was working. 

 

END FLASHBACK:

“STOP!” Steve yelled out, tensing his whole body.

“Steve!!” Danny yelled. “It’s okay….its okay.”

Danny was sitting on stop of Steve, his hands cupping his husbands face. “Look at me Steve.”

Steve swallowed and looked at Danny. “That’s it. What happened, you okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I’m….um…..I’m okay. Just dreaming about work I guess.” Steve lied. 

Danny smiled. “I guess so. Want me to take your mind off of it?” He grounded himself into Steve a soft moan escaping his lips.

Steve sighed and kissed Danny’s lips quickly. “I’m honestly just tired Danny. I think just going to bed would be fine.”

Danny swallowed. Steve turned him down. Turned down sex. Again. It did a funny thing to Danny’s heart. Made him feel unwanted and alone with whatever Steve was going though. “Okay. You head up, I’ll lock up down here.”

Steve nodded just as Danny got off. Steve slowly walked up the steps into their bedroom. He took out a bottle of pills from his night stand and took two more, replaced the pain patch and crawled into bed. He sighed and settled down. Hoping he’d be asleep by the time Danny came in.


	3. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How does Danny feel about that?”
> 
> Steve huffed out in irritation. “He hasn’t said much, we really aren’t talking right now.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “I’m annoyed with him to be honest. We will be in situations where I need the team to listen to me, or they will end up shot or worse. Instead he’s over there running his mouth, questioning me. He’s always ran his mouth but this is different, and he’s doing it around the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES this is so short, and Im so sorry for that. I couldn't add anymore to this because then it would be a very very long chapter and things would get out of control. i'll post another update!

The next morning Danny had gotten up and realized it was his alarm that was waking him up. Yet, again. He got ready for work and walked down to the hallway, he found Grace’s bed with the blankets screwed up again. Steve slept in there again, but the bed was empty. He walked down stairs to find the coffee ready and a breakfast burrito sitting in foil and a note. 

“Had to leave early for my appointment. I’m not sure I’ll be in work today, see you tonight.” Steve

Danny sighed and poured the coffee. Whatever was going on between him and Steve he didn’t know. But he felt like a stranger in his own house. He felt like Steve was pushing him away, and not letting him in to help him. The thought of last night kept rolling through his brain, Steve never turned down sex, even when he was sick. A week after they got back from their honeymoon Steve had gotten really sick and begged Danny for sex. After several days of Steve whining, Danny finally gave in and blew Steve. Steve was happy enough he slept all night, but then kept asking for more the next day. Danny always gave in, because he can’t tell Steve no. He shook his head and got his badge, gun and wallet and headed out the door to the office. 

Danny got to work as soon as he entered the office, he had a day’s worth of paperwork to finish up with before he was finally caught up. Which made him happy, they were never this caught up on paperwork. He kept checking his phone through out the morning wondering about Steve though, how his appointment with Megan went. He saw Lou, Chin and Kono coming towards his office and knew that if he didn’t start telling them what’s been happening then they would go to Steve which may not be a good idea in his state of mind. He braced for impact. 

 

Steve was waiting in the doctors office to speak to the doctor about his back. Eventually the doctor came in and called Steve to his office. “So Commander, I’m just going to cut to the chase. That impact you took has shifted your spine a bit. It’s defiantly bruised and swollen, however I do think with time and rest it can go back to normal. You need time off work, but I understand that is not possible. So, I’m going to prescribe several different pain relievers, they are stronger than what you’ve been taking and I’m changing the doze of your pain patch. The instructions for the pain pills will be on the bottle.”

Steve sighed. “Okay, thanks Doc.” Steve shook his hand and carried the new prescriptions in his pocket. He was happy for something stronger though. He dropped them off before heading over to see Megan. He knew he had to be honest with her, but he wasn’t sure how honest he should be. He waited for Megan, having a war with his brain about what to tell. He closed his eyes and was trying to just calm down before he went in. 

“Steve?” A soft voice filled his ear. “Steven?”

He opened his eyes and found Megan looking right back at him. “Hey sorry, I’m just tired.”

She cracked a smile. She took in his appearance, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked much thinner than the last time she met with him. “I can see that. Let’s go back okay?”

Steve nodded and followed her into the office. He sat on the couch and looked up at her. 

“You have dark circles under your eyes, not sleeping?” Megan asked

Steve shook his head no. “I’ve been sleeping in my daughters room when she isn’t there. If they happen to be with us and I can’t sleep I go in to the guest room down stairs.”

“How does Danny feel about that?”

Steve huffed out in irritation. “He hasn’t said much, we really aren’t talking right now.”

“Why?”

“I’m annoyed with him to be honest. We will be in situations where I need the team to listen to me, or they will end up shot or worse. Instead he’s over there running his mouth, questioning me. He’s always ran his mouth but this is different, and he’s doing it around the team.”

Megan nodded. “And what else?”

“I’m having flashbacks, like a lot of them. I lied to Danny about one, it was a dream. I was um….” Suddenly Steve started to shake and cry. Between being overly tired and everything swimming in his head he cracked a little.

“It’s okay Steve, you can tell me. This is a safe place.”

“They were water-boarding me, because they thought I had this certain information and I didn’t. They raped a fellow soldier in front of me. I couldn’t help.”

“Does Danny know about all of this?”

Steve shook his head. “No. I can’t tell him, I feel like he wont understand. He just will say he’s sorry and kiss me, try to just make me forget what happened.”

Megan smiled. “What’s wrong with that? He feels helpless and knows the only way to help you get through this is to pull you back into the here and the now.”

“I got overly rough with Grace.” He said quickly. “She was caught doing some stupid stuff at school and I was so hard on her. I grounded her, took her phone away. But she was suspended. And it was all for the same shit Danny and I would get into trouble with. Making out with someone. Only she got caught.”

Megan nodded and just let Steve talk. Steve’s time was almost up but she didn’t have another client after so she let him continue talking until Steve felt he couldn’t talk any longer. She gave him some helpful advice which he said he would try and use but they had the kids that weekend and he wanted to try and clear the air with Danny before they arrived. He picked up his new meds and headed for the Palace. He took two of the new pills and placed a new patch on before leaving his truck. He headed towards the office and by the time he reached the double glass doors he felt like he was floating. He found Chin and Kono talking in Lou’s office. So he walked into his own and got the reports ready to be sent over to the Governor, he called to Denning’s office and told them the reports were ready to be picked up. Steve carried on the rest of the day in a great mood, he was more attentive with Danny which seemed to please the detective. Everything seemed to be okay, as long as he kept up with his pills.


	4. Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny pulled the phone from his pocket and realized he had Steve’s phone. He closed his eyes at the picture on the screen. One of Danny on their honeymoon all sprawled out on the bed. Danny remembered that picture. They had just made the sweetest love, and Steve said he wanted to remember Danny’s face forever so he took the picture. He scrolled until he found Megan’s number. He called her and left a message. Danny wasn’t sure how this was even happening, how this was even his life. He was asked to leave the room by the nurse, telling him this gets very ugly and he didn’t need to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you this chapter is very difficult and some may find disturbing. Stop reading now if death bothers you

However, after that first week of Steve being on new pain medication he started to fall. His moods got worse his flashbacks not only involved his deployment but also his time with his father. His Dad wasn’t the best, and Steve was starting to see that he wouldn’t be any different than his own Dad. He was grumpy at home and at work. Snapping at everyone, including the kids. Which Grace would just mouth off back at Steve but Charlie started to act out differently. And it was becoming worrisome to Danny. Steve hadn’t touched or kissed Danny in weeks. It was nearing the new year and Danny was just about done. He couldn’t take this any longer. Once the kids were asleep Danny walked out to the lanai and watched as Steve paced the border of the grass and the sand. He walked right up to Steve. 

“Can I have a moment with you?” Danny asked. 

Steve looked at Danny. “Sure, I guess.”

Danny nodded. “So, Charlie told me that you yelled at him this morning.”

“I did?” Steve’s face was screwed up.

“Yeah, Grace heard it.”

“Oh sorry.” Steve stopped pacing. “I think I’m going to go for a swim.”

“No I think you are going to sit here and tell me why, you’ve been so distant with me huh?” Danny walked into Steve’s personal space and placed his hands on his chest. “Steve, I love you. I don’t understand what is going on.” Steve didn’t say anything, so Danny continued to talk. “You haven’t made love to me in a long time, let alone kiss me. Or touch me. And the kids Steve, they are stressed out. Why is Charlie suddenly glued to me and not you? The two of you were best pals.”

Steve shrugged and tried to swallow. 

“You are loosing weight, you cant fit into your cargo's anymore. Shit, my shirts are to loose on you. What is going on?”

“I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment to you Danny. And the children. I’m sorry.” Steve said before walking away towards the house. 

Danny sat down, he was so tired of having the same talk with Steve. Only this time Steve was different, Danny thought. He seemed to be dead inside. He didn’t have that light in his eyes. Danny just mostly felt hurt about Steve and his actions. Danny sat back and closed his eyes, just sitting there for who knows how long. After fifteen minutes or so he suddenly realized that same look in Steve’s eyes that a cop in Jersey had before he took his own life. “Shit!” Danny swore out as he jumped from his chair, running as fast as he could towards the house. “Steve!” He yelled out, uncaring if the kids woke up. He checked down stairs only to find their liquor cabinet opened and a bottle of scotch missing. “Steve!” He yelled again, turning to head towards the stairs. He bumped into Grace and noticed that Charlie was standing in his doorway. “Get your brother back to bed now, call your mother!”

Grace did as she was told and gave Charlie her phone to play with after calling her Mom. Danny ran to his bedroom, it was empty but the bathroom door was closed. “Steve!” He pounded on the door. “Babe, please let me in.” Danny sobbed. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door. Danny heard Grace enter the room, he looked up at her. Tears filling his eyes. “Call 911 baby, hurry.”  
Grace nodded, trying to keep her sobbing under control. Danny stepped back from the door and hit it with his body, causing the door to break free from the hinges. He looked down and found Steve on the floor. Unresponsive. Several bottles of medication on the floor next to him. “Steve!” Danny screamed as he dropped to the floor checking for a pulse. There was nothing. He wasn’t even breathing. Those few precious minutes Steve took his own life. Danny started to cry harder but he needed to save Steve so, he put his hands on Steve’s chest and started chest compressions. He looked so pale, his eyes were sunken in he looked peaceful for once in weeks. Grace was crying holding on to one of the pillows on the bed. About ten minutes later he heard people behind him. He moved back and saw the look on her face. 

“Steve….” Bella whispered. “Danny….”

He shook his head. “I don’t know…..I…just…oh god..” Danny held on to Grace until Charlie came down the hallway. Grace ran to get him and take him into her room. They got Steve breathing again and loaded into the ambulance. Bella was working on Steve with Danny sitting on the bench holding his husbands hand and crying. Upon arrival to Queens, Danny followed them to the ER room as they prepared to pump his stomach with the charcoal. Danny pulled the phone from his pocket and realized he had Steve’s phone. He closed his eyes at the picture on the screen. One of Danny on their honeymoon all sprawled out on the bed. Danny remembered that picture. They had just made the sweetest love, and Steve said he wanted to remember Danny’s face forever so he took the picture. He scrolled until he found Megan’s number. He called her and left a message. Danny wasn’t sure how this was even happening, how this was even his life. He was asked to leave the room by the nurse, telling him this gets very ugly and he didn’t need to see it. He nodded and walked to the waiting room. Where he found his family. Lou and Rene, Chin and his girlfriend Abby, Kono and Adam. Kono stood up and walked over to Danny. He shook his head with his jaw set, it was the only way he was going to not throw up. “Danny…” Kono said as he approached them.

“No…” Danny said as he felt the vomit start to rise. He looked for a bathroom and didn’t see one. He bent over in half trying to breathe through his nose as much as possible until he felt it coming. There was a garbage can near by where he threw his head in and emptied his stomach. He felt a calm hand on his back, but he wanted to scream. He pulled up when his phone…..no Steve’s phone started to ring. He wiped his mouth, it was Megan. He pushed the answer button. 

“Steve, what’s wrong?”

Danny swallowed. “It’s Danny, hospital. Queens. Steve.” He managed to get out before crying.

“I’m on my way from my office Danny, I’m not far. Can I speak to Steve?”

Danny sobbed more. “Hetriedtokillhimself!” He spat out before dropping to his knees and sobbing more. 

 

Danny wasn’t sure how much time had passed all he knew was there was several HPD officers there and Sam Denning. He looked around and saw all of the concerned faces. He saw Rachel with the kids, she gave him a look that said they needed to be here. Charlie looked scared but in that one moment, Danny wanted Steve. 

“Danny…” Megan’s voice filled the room. “…a word…”

Danny nodded and stood up walking towards the woman, where they stepped away. 

“He’s alive okay.”

Danny closed his eyes and took in a breath, it was a shaky one but he felt his chest un-clench a little. “Okay.”

“He’s been transferred to a room, a private room up stairs. Danny, I have him on a 72 hour hold.”

Danny nodded. “Okay.”

“From here, he has given consent to be put in Po’ailani.”

“Seriously, for what?” Danny asked, tears spilling from his eyes. 

“Danny, he’s been taking Percocet, Demerol, OxyContin. Also the blood work found traces of some other meds. At this point, he does seem okay. Brain damage can still happen but we are optimistic.”

Danny slowly nodded. “Why was he on all of this?”

“From what I got out of him he was injured on the job a few weeks ago, and wanted the pain to stop. And this new doctor gave him pills, never asked questions. We have a great new doctor here that’s coming to see him tomorrow.”

“What about his depression meds?”

“I don’t believe he’s been taking them Danny.”

“Oh.” Danny forced out a sob and wrapped his arms around his chest. “Can…um…and I see him?”

Megan nodded. “For a few minutes. He hasn’t been talking to anyone.”

Danny nodded. “I just need to tell our family that hes okay.”

“I’ll wait at the nurses desk.”

Danny turned and walked over to their family. He kept his arms wrapped around his chest as tight as he could. “So um, he’s alive. They are holding him here for uhm…72 hours. And then…….God….fuck….” Danny breathed out harshly, running his hand through his hair. His nervous habit. Chin stood up to lend support to his friend. “…Chin please…don’t. I can’t deal. Then they are taking him to rehab.”

“What can we do to help?” Lou asked. 

Danny closed his eyes and choked on a sob. “I don’t know….I’m going to go back and see him.”

“We will be here for you Danny, for the both of you.” Sam Denning said with a small nod.

Danny didn’t respond but gave him a curt nod in answer. He wasn’t sure he could even answer with out breaking down.Danny moved over towards Megan and followed her to Steve’s room.Danny checked his watch it was nearly three am. He stood at the door where Steve was. His Steve. Christ.

“He has hard restraints, IV’s hooked up to him. Go in Danny, it’s okay. I will be close by.”

Danny nodded and opened the door. He stepped around the curtain to find Steve laying there, looking up at the ceiling. Danny’s breath hitched and that’s when Steve looked at him. Danny walked over. “Hey.”

Steve didn’t say anything back. Just looked. 

Danny sighed. “I just wanted you to know that I love you. You have a whole waiting room full of people out there that love you. The kids are there, the team, Denning. HPD has been floating in and out. But most of all I’m here babe, I wont let you fall okay?”

Steve blinked slowly at Danny, and then turned his face back to the ceiling. Danny took Steve’s hand in his own. Danny felt anger rising up in his body, he was shaking. He was letting silent tears fall from his eyes. He had enough of Steve’s bull shit. “You do not get to check out on me, do you understand? We haven’t had enough time yet, I love you. I will fight for you when you can’t fight for yourself, I will love you when you can’t love yourself. And I will forgive you when you can’t forgive yourself. I made a promise to you Steve and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let anyone or anything get in my way of doing ANYTHING for you.” Danny tapped on Steve’s wedding ring. “Anything.”

Danny let go of Steve’s hand and walked to the door. 

“Danno?” Steve’s broken voice came though. 

Danny turned around and looked at Steve. “I’m sorry. And I love you.”

Danny swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat and rushed over to Steve, wrapping his arms around him. “Fight with me okay? I love you so fucking much.”

Steve looked into Danny’s eyes. “I love you too. Can you ask them to remove these? It’s bringing up some really bad memories of some things that happened to me.”

Danny placed a soft kiss on Steve’s lips. “I cant Steve, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Just keep telling yourself that your here, and your safe.”

Steve nodded and watched Danny walk out of the room. Danny ran into Megan. “He wants the restraints off.”

She nodded. “We are going to give him some sleeping meds, and then remove them.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled. “I’ll be here the next three days, come see him. I wont leave. Go home and sleep.”

Danny nodded. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! dont hate me!


	5. This is the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan and another doctor were by the door. “Danny, this is the worst okay?”
> 
> Danny slowly nodded. He could hear Steve moaning and screaming coming from inside the room. “Move. So help me I will use force. Let me in there.”
> 
> They stepped aside and Danny opened the door. Steve was sitting on the bed, rocking and and fourth holding his stomach. “Danno….” He said so softly. 
> 
> Danny ran to the bed and sat down, he wrapped Steve into his arms and rocked him, smoothing back his hair. Just like if Grace or Charlie had the flu. “It’s okay Steve, it’s okay….I’m here. Danno has you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Reviews do help, so please push the button and tell me how you feel! Thanks for all of the Kudos too!
> 
> Also I was thinking when I was reading a review from one of my loyal reader is this. If you have suicidal thoughts PLEASE PLEASE call this number, or talk to a family member. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday

After Danny went home and got some sleep he had showered and changed clothes. He had noticed that someone had taken he bathroom door off and cleaned up the bathroom. He figured it was the team. But Rachel had stayed with the kids at the house, telling Danny that she’d stay there a few days so he didn’t have to worry about the kids and see them when he came from from seeing Steve. He left for the hospital in Steve’s truck. He didn’t realize it at the time but he was also wearing Steve’s shirt. It occurred to him that he needed Steve close. The drive to the hospital was quick but when he got and and up to Steve’s room he found Megan slumped in a chair. He began to worry. “Is everything okay?” He asked. Almost scared to even know the answer. 

“Its been a long night…er…morning Danny.”

“Is he okay?”

She shook her head. “Withdraws. It’s not good in there. We have him on some anti-convulsant medication and started him on some anti-depression medication. You should go see him, but I’m warning you Danny. He’s very angry and get agitated easy.”

“Nothing new about that.” Danny says to himself and he pushes the door open. He took in Steve’s appearance. He had sweat covering his face, but was shaking. He seemed to be asleep so Danny sat in the chair on the other side of Steve so he could see the door. 

“I’m not asleep.” Steve’s voice came in harsh.

Danny stood up and took his husbands hand. “How are you babe?”

“I feel so sick Danny, I hurt. But I keep yawning and my nose wont fucking stop running.”

Danny nodded. “I’m sorry. I brought some stuff from home for you but the staff has to go through it first.” Danny noticed the restraints were gone but soft ones were in place in case. “The kids said hi and they love you.”

Steve just nodded. “Okay.” He said softly. “Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“I am sorry. About everything.”

Danny ran his fingers up and down Steve’s arm. “Yeah I know buddy. Lets just focus on getting you out of here and into rehab okay?”

Steve nodded. “Are you going to leave me?”

Danny looked up into Steve’s eyes. He saw so much in his eyes, pain hurt, worry. Steve’s eyes looked so gray. Danny shook his head. “No. I’m not leaving you. I’m not happy with you, but I’m not leaving you. I love you and I meant everything I told you last night.”

Steve started to get teary eyed. He didn’t trust his own voice but nodded his head in response. “You should go and rest, spend time with the kids.”

“I’m here with you. Rachel is with the kids, letting them play in the water and sand.”

Steve growled at Danny. “Please, just go.” Danny didn’t want to push Steve any farther so he felt it was best to respect Steve’s wishes. 

Danny sighed. “Alright. Steve?”

“What?” He responded a little to harshly. 

“I love you, remember to fight with me okay?”

Steve nodded and Danny lowered himself down to Steve’s level so their foreheads and noses were touching. They were breathing in one another. Danny pulled back first, tears springing fourth to his eyes. “I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

Steve nodded. “I love you Danny.”

“I love you too Steve, if I can’t come I’ll call okay?”

Steve just nodded his understanding. 

 

Danny called and talked to Steve later that night, it was short but he wanted Steve to know he was there for him. The next day Megan called Danny and told him that Steve didn’t want company but said that Danny could call that night. And that’s exactly what Danny did. They talked for an hour until Steve fell asleep. But the next morning Danny got a call from the hospital saying Steve wanted Danny there, now. Danny was worried so he got dressed, told Rachel where he was going and sped off to the hospital. Once there Danny got up to his room quickly. 

Megan and another doctor were by the door. “Danny, this is the worst okay?”

Danny slowly nodded. He could hear Steve moaning and screaming coming from inside the room. “Move. So help me I will use force. Let me in there.”

They stepped aside and Danny opened the door. Steve was sitting on the bed, rocking and and fourth holding his stomach. “Danno….” He said so softly. 

Danny ran to the bed and sat down, he wrapped Steve into his arms and rocked him, smoothing back his hair. Just like if Grace or Charlie had the flu. “It’s okay Steve, it’s okay….I’m here. Danno has you.”

Steve cried in his husbands arms. And then suddenly pain ripped through him again and he was running off to the bathroom. Danny only could imagine what was happening. Between hearing Steve throwing up, he heard the toilet flushing. He felt bad for Steve but at the same time he was kind of happy he was feeling discomfort. He wanted Steve to pay a little bit for what he had done. A few minutes later Steve came out and crawled on to the bed. “Hold me Danno?”

How could he tell him no? He kicked his shoes off and got behind Steve, being the big spoon. Danny got Steve to sleep for several hours and then got him to eat a light lunch. But the vomiting and diarrhea continued. Danny stayed with Steve the rest of the day until he finally asleep asleep that night, keeping his dinner down. Danny got up and quietly left the room. Megan was by the door when it opened. 

“Danny, how is he?”

“Asleep. He kept dinner down.”

She nodded. “That’s great. So, tomorrow he’s being transferred to rehab.”

Danny nodded. “I was told I can’t see him for a week.”

“That’s right. But you can call him and he can call you. He’s only allowed to receive calls from you, and he’s only allowed to dial your number and mine. If any other numbers are dialed the phone shuts off.”

“Okay. Can I bring the kids to see him after the week is up? We are starting to really worry Charlie.”

“As long as his symptoms improve I don’t see why not, but you need to ask Steve. The kids are a sensitive subject for him right now.”

“Why?”

“He feels like his father. He feels like he can’t and isn’t giving them what they need. So he feels like he’s failing them just like he father and mother did him.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, so if he’s standoffish with them, that’s why.”

It hurt Danny to hear this but he understand. “Alright, so thanks.”

She nodded. “Have a good night Danny.”


	6. Danny's Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny swallowed hard. “Hey Danno.” Steve said softly. 
> 
> Danny shook his head of the dirty thoughts he had of Steve in the glasses. “Hey babe.” Danny stood up. Steve half smiled, and gently took one of Danny’s hands into his own, linking their fingers together. “Fuck…” Danny said out loud at the feeling of Steve’s skin against his own. 
> 
> Steve smirked and and used his free hand to pull Danny into him. Their bodies flush, Steve still kept his hand linked with Danny’s while his other hand wrapped around to Danny’s shoulder and gently gripped his neck softly. Steve gently pushed their foreheads together, their noses. They were breathing in each others breath. Steve closed his eyes. “God, this was better than I imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like we needed to have a good McDanno moment with all of the sad stuff, so here is another chapter. Still sad but just keep in mind.....Black rimmed glasses. Yum. ;)

THREE WEEKS LATER:

 

Danny drug himself into the office three hours later than normal. When the team had gotten a look at him they were completely shocked. Kono gasped. “Are you okay brah?” Chin asked. 

Danny met eyes with Chin. “I’m exhausted. Charlie is acting out, refusing to go to school. Screaming all night long for the last five days. Grace has a boyfriend and I’m pretty sure she’s having sex and sneaking out at night for that. So I’ve been sleeping in the hallway on the floor so she cant leave. Steve have refused to see me since he went in. I go every morning after I drop the kids off at school just to be told he isn’t seeing any visitors today Mr. McGarrett. Try again tomorrow. So yeah, basically I couldn’t give a flying fuck about anything right now.”

“God, Danny. I’m so sorry.” Lou said. “Why don’t you let Rene and I take the kids tonight? Give you a break.”

Danny turned and looked at Lou, his arms went into the air. “I don’t want’ a fucking break!” He screamed so loud the officer at the glass doors stepped in. “I want my family back together, I want Steve home and not sick. I want my daughter to stop fucking the whole football team and I want Charlie to stop…just stop.” Danny started to cry. His throat seizing up. 

“Okay…okay…Danny why don’t you go home?” Kono said softly. 

Danny shook his head. “Charlie’s school will call soon, because he’ll start this bull shit that his stomach hurts and he needs to go home. And because the school has strict policies on that he will have to come home.”

“Danny, where’s Rachel?” Chin asked. 

Danny started laughing. “I don’t fucking know. She went with Stan somewhere because she said she wanted to try and work it out with him, so I’ve had the kids since this all happened. And I’m fucking tired.” A few moments later his phone started to ring, he sigh's and answered it with out looking at the phone. “Yeah, what?” He spat.

“Danno?”

Danny practically fell over from shock. He wasn’t sure if he could even speak. He gripped the smart table tightly. “Hey.”

“Are you busy? I can call back later.”

Danny shook his head quickly. “No, no, no…um… it’s fine…. Don’t hang up….” Danny moved into his office and sat on the couch. “….I’ve missed you so much Steve.”

Danny could hear Steve smile. “…I…I miss you too Danno.”

Danny felt some of his tension melt away at just the sound of Steve’s voice. “Why haven’t you wanted to see me?” He blurted out. Not exactly what he wanted to say but after the last few weeks he’s had he didn’t care.

Steve sighed. “I’ve wanted to Danny, I have. But I….I..”

“No judgment Steve.”

Steve nodded, he took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “…I’ve been ashamed. I’m tired of people giving me that look, the look that says yeah we know what you did, but why? We can’t believe it.”

“I understand. I do.” Danny laid his head back on the couch. “I feel like everything is falling apart.”

“I’ve felt like that for a while. I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about everything.”

“Shit happens. I Just need you to come back to me.”

“You’ve been coming every day for the last three weeks.”

“I have.”

“If you come again Danny, I wont deny you. I was in the shower this morning and the staff didn’t know that I wanted to see you.” 

Danny swallowed hard as his office phone started to ring, he knew it was the school calling about Charlie. “I’ll try and get a sitter so I can come tonight.”

“Visiting hours are over at nine.”

Danny’s phone started to beep. “I love you Steve.”

“I know you do, and I’m sorry. I love you too. Can you attend my therapy tonight?”

“What time is it?”

“It’s at six, but we can eat dinner together after. It will have to be in the dinging room but at least we can be together for a bit.”

“Sure. I’ll try and be there an hour sooner?”

“I have group at five, so they might just make you wait for me.”

“Okay, I’ll be there no matter what.”

“Danny, I have to go. It’s time for meds and room check.”

Fucking Christ. “Okay.”

“Love you Danno.”

“Love you too Steve.”

Danny checked his phone message and it was in fact the school. He stood up and walked out of his office to find the team watching him. “I gotta go get Charlie.”

“Actually, they called Rene when you didn’t pick up. She’s going to get him and take him home for a while.” Lou said. 

Danny nodded. “Okay. Can um…can someone come watch the kids tonight? Like you have to be a dick to Grace, she is….yeah.”

“Why don’t we all go? I’ll make dinner.” Kono said. 

“I’m in.” Chin said. 

“Yeah, so are we.” Lou responded with a smile. “I’ll have Rene call you about what to help with.” Kono smiled at Lou.

“Where are you going?” Chin asked. 

“Ummm, Steve called. He ummm…” Danny’s hands were moving fast. “….He asked me to come see him and go to his private therapy tonight.”

“See there ya go. Go home and sleep, eat and get ready to see your man okay?” Kono said with a grin. “I’ll make sure we leave food for you.”

“Steve asked me to stay for dinner.”

Chin grinned. “It’s a date.”

Danny cracked a smile. “Yeah I guess it is.”

 

Danny arrived at the rehab center thirty minutes early. He didn’t know when Steve would get out of his group therapy and he wanted to be ready. He wanted to just get his hands on Steve, just for a moment. He was nervous, his legs were bouncing a mile a minute. He needed to ground himself, even if it were just for a few minutes. Danny looked down at his watch and it was ten till six. He groaned and looked up. And there was Steve. Danny took a deep breath in. He looked good. Fucking good. He wore gray jeans with a white tee-shirt, and a thick dark blue sweater. The stubble on his face was thick and sexy as fuck. His eyes were a blue tonight and he wore fucking black rimmed glassed. Danny swallowed hard. “Hey Danno.” Steve said softly. 

Danny shook his head of the dirty thoughts he had of Steve in the glasses. “Hey babe.” Danny stood up. Steve half smiled, and gently took one of Danny’s hands into his own, linking their fingers together. “Fuck…” Danny said out loud at the feeling of Steve’s skin against his own. 

Steve smirked and and used his free hand to pull Danny into him. Their bodies flush, Steve still kept his hand linked with Danny’s while his other hand wrapped around to Danny’s shoulder and gently gripped his neck softly. Steve gently pushed their foreheads together, their noses. They were breathing in each others breath. Steve closed his eyes. “God, this was better than I imagined.”

Danny had his eyes closed too. “Way better.” Danny agreed. 

Steve pushed his lips against Danny’s, in a sweet soft kiss. “I love you.”

Danny smiled, it was the first time in a while that Steve had kissed Danny. He wasn’t sure his heart could even take it. “I love you too.” He pulled back and looked at Steve in the face. “But babe, seriously those glasses….fuck me.”

Steve smiled. “For reading and seeing things far.” He dropped his eyes. “Side effect of um…..ya know. It should get corrected over time. But only time will tell.”

Danny nodded his head and held Steve tighter for a moment. “I wont complain if it doesn’t correct itself.”

Steve breathed out a laugh and squeezed Danny tighter.

“Excuse me. Steve, it’s time for our session.” A man said from behind Steve.

Steve pulled apart from Danny, but kept their hands connected. “Right, sorry.”

Danny got a look at the man. “Hey, I’ve seen you on TV.”

Steve and the doctor laughed. “Dr. Drew, pleasure to meet you.” He shook Danny’s hand.

“Well babe, you get him as a doctor, you must be fucked.” Danny always used humor when he was nervous, but wasn’t sure if he went to far.

Steve laughed and held Danny’s hand as they walked behind the doctor. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday


	7. Learning to Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve suddenly had a lump in his throat. “Well, I’m still sick buddy but we are working on it….” Steve reached for Charlie’s had, but he stepped back from Steve. It caused many emotions to bubble fourth to the surface. “…you can’t get the sickness I have okay?”
> 
> Charlie nodded. 
> 
> “I did miss you though.”
> 
> Charlies face got all bunched up, almost scowling at Steve. “If you missed me, then why did you swallow pills to die?”
> 
> Steve opened his mouth like a fish, he was shocked. He glanced at Danny for help, but he shrugged. 
> 
> “Who told you that buddy?”
> 
> Charlie shrugged. “Kids at school.”
> 
> Danny nodded, now he understood why the kid was having a hard time at school. “You know Charlie you shouldn’t listen to what kids say.”
> 
> “So it’s not true?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU so much for the inbox full of reviews!!! Here is another chapter, a little sad...but I think you'll see why. Enjoy. I SWEAR good things are coming up soon.

They got settled into Dr. Drew’s office. Steve sat to the left of Danny. He looked stressed out though. “So, Steve. This is your husband, Danny.” Drew smiled. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, we’ve been married three and a half months.”

“That’s great, Danny how do you feel about what’s happened with Steve trying to commit suicide?” Drew asked. 

Danny sighed, he wasn’t expecting that fucking question right out the gate. “I’m honestly confused. I haven’t gotten many answers as to why. But I also know that sometimes family members wont ever know why.”

Dr. Drew nodded. “You are right. But Steve, you have a reason don’t you?”

Steve nodded and looked down at his hands. “I do.”

Danny reached out and touched Steve’s forearm. “You know there’s no judgment with me Steve.”

Steve kept his eyes downcast, but nodded his head in agreement with what Danny said. “I feel like I’m not capable of being a father. I’m exactly like my Dad was with me. I get so frustrated with the kids, and I feel like you are judging me.”

Danny took a breath. “I probably was Steve. I’ve seen you with them, you are so amazing. But when you were on the pills, you were a completely different person.”

Steve didn’t say anything. “How do you feel about that Steve?” Dr. Drew asked. 

“I mean, I guess he’s right.”

Danny moved so he was looking directly at Steve. “I am right…..look at me Steven. Now!”

Steve looked at Danny and swallowed. “Grace is a complete mess okay? She….she thinks she has to fuck the entire football team for some damn reason. And Charlie, fuck. Don’t get me started on him. I don’t even know what the fuck to think about him. He’s missed so much school since you’ve been gone. His stomach hurts, he wont eat. He will vomit because at night he misses his Dad so fucking much he doesn't understand why you aren’t there!” Danny yelled out. He stood up. “Oh fuck…god…fuck…Steve. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…to…” Danny closed his eyes. 

Steve and Dr. Drew sat there shocked at Danny’s confession. Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Danny. The shorter man fell against Steve and started to sob. Steve stood there, for a while holding on to Danny while the man cried. “I know….I know you don’t need this stress…but I’m just….I can’t do this alone anymore…..I’m just so tired.” Danny sobbed. 

“Where’s Rachel?” Steve asked as he ran his hand up and down Danny’s back. 

“I’m not really sure. Said he wanted to work things out with Stan and I haven’t seen or heard from her since.”

Steve closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry Danny.”

“Steve how does this make you feel?” Dr. Drew asked. 

“I feel like I’ve let family down again. I should be there.”

Dr. Drew nodded his head as Steve pulled Danny to the couch and let the shorter man drape himself on his chest. “What if I told you Steve, that I’ve talked to your other doctors and I agree that if you keep your outpatient routines in place and as long as Danny wants you in the house and your children are okay with this decision, you can go home. Tonight.”

Steve felt his energy soar. He looked at Danny. “What do you want Danno?”

Danny sat there stunned. He took a deep breath. “I would love to have you home, but I’m also scared.”

“What are you scared of Danny?” Dr. Drew asked. 

“I’m scared he will relapse, I’m scared of finding him again on the bathroom floor not breathing.”

Steve swallowed hard. “I can stay in a hotel Danny, if its to much.”

Danny looked at Steve. “No that’s not helpful to me.”

“I’m not sure what you want me to do.” Steve said calmly. 

“I want you to stay in the room down stairs, until we can move past this issue. I want you to really focus on being healthy and focus on the family.” Danny said. 

“Okay.” Steve responded. “I’ll do what you want me to do Danny.”

“Steve, you will come in every other day for your urine test and your therapy sessions like normal. You will be given your pills at every visit, enough to last you until the next visit. You will start marriage counseling with Megan tomorrow at five.” Dr. Drew said placing foil packets on the table, containing Steve’s medication. “You will pick up the phone every morning and evening when I call. You have ten minutes to call me back before I start calling others to get in contact with you.”

Steve nodded. 

“Danny, you have to understand that you are dealing with an addict. If Steve says he needs to be alone, you need to let him be. He has to deal with his cravings in the way he’s been taught. If he’s getting to mouthy or pushy with the children the safe word is balloon. When he hears that word he knows he must stop, remove himself from the situation. And he will.”

Danny nodded. “So that’s it?”

Dr. Drew nodded. “How do you feel about this Steve?”

“I’m fuckin’ scared man.” Steve confessed. “What about work?”

Dr. Drew raised his eyebrow. “Half days, desk duty only.”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

Dr. Drew smiled. “Go get your stuff and meet me at the counter, I’ll sign you out. Get your meds.”

Steve picked them up and looked at Danny. “Ready?”

Danny nodded. “Let’s go home babe.”

 

The drive home Steve sat in the passenger seat quite. He was nervous about going home, he wasn’t sure how the kids would react. Let alone how far he should go with them. He didn’t want to cause more issues. Danny glanced over at Steve a lot. “You okay?” Danny asked before they pulled into the drive way. 

“I’m nervous Danny.”

“It’s okay, lets just go in and we will go from there.”

“Everyone is here?” Steve said with concern.

“I didn’t know that you’d be coming home, otherwise I would have made other arrangements for the kids.” Danny said with a slightly high voice. 

“Oh right.” Steve said softly as Danny pulled along the side of the house. 

“Let’s go.”

Steve nodded and got out of the truck, grabbing his bag from the bed of the truck. He looked at Danny. “Listen before we go in there, I just have to tell you this…..”

“What?” Danny asked annoyed. 

“I’m not expecting anything okay? I know I have to earn your trust back and the kids….” Steve pointed to the house. “….as far as I’m concerned this is your play. You want me to stay, I’ll stay. You want me to go I’ll go, even if you decide that you need space okay? I’m not going to force you or the kids into anything, alright?”

Danny seemed to relax some at Steve’s words. He nodded and started for the door. Steve a few steps behind him, walking slow on purpose. Danny opened the front door and everyone waved at him saying their greetings. 

“You okay Danny?” Chin asked. 

He nodded. “Where are the kids?”

“Up stairs with Kono and the baby.” Adam answered. 

Danny nodded and stepped into the house completely. Steve stepped in with his bag over his left shoulder. 

“Steve!” Lou said standing up with a smile. “It’s great to see you partner!”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, you too.”

Chin gave Steve a knowing smile. “It’s so good to see you back.”

“Yeah.” Steve said softly. This is exactly what he didn’t want. Adam was giving him a strange look, and Chin was looking a little worried. Lou seemed to be the only one able to keep the smile real. After a few moments of Lou talking just to hear his own voice there was a high pitched sequel that came from up stairs. Steve jumped and looked at Danny. Danny touched Steve’s arm and brought his husband back to earth. Charlie ran down the stairs and landed a few feet from Steve. Charlie eyed him out, as if he was checking him over. Steve looked at Danny who had tears in his eyes. Steve bent down in front of Charlie. “Hey Charlie boy.”

“Hi.” The young boy said. “Did the doctor fix you?” He asked. 

Steve suddenly had a lump in his throat. “Well, I’m still sick buddy but we are working on it….” Steve reached for Charlie’s had, but he stepped back from Steve. It caused many emotions to bubble fourth to the surface. “…you can’t get the sickness I have okay?”

Charlie nodded. 

“I did miss you though.”

Charlies face got all bunched up, almost scowling at Steve. “If you missed me, then why did you swallow pills to die?”

Steve opened his mouth like a fish, he was shocked. He glanced at Danny for help, but he shrugged. 

“Who told you that buddy?”

Charlie shrugged. “Kids at school.”

Danny nodded, now he understood why the kid was having a hard time at school. “You know Charlie you shouldn’t listen to what kids say.”

“So it’s not true?”

“Charlie, listen. I did swallow pills because I felt hopeless and useless. But I was wrong, I’m sorry I scared you and wasn’t around. You are still my buddy okay?”

Charlie shook his head. “No…”

“No what?” Danny asked. 

“I’m okay. Thanks uncle Steve.” Charlie said. “Danno, I’m going to bed. Auntie Rene is going to tuck me in.”

“Okay, goodnight. Danno loves you Charlie.” Danny responded by hugging the boy. 

Steve sat there on his knees, his head hung low. “I’m..uhm…I need to go make up that guest bed.” He whispered so low he wasn’t even sure Danny heard him. So he got up. Steve turned around. “Good night everyone.” He exited towards the small hallway, needed to remove himself from that situation as fast as he could. He didn’t want a run in with Grace tonight. He wasn’t sure his heart could handle that. But before he got to the room there was a voice behind him that cut him to the bone. 

“Steve?” It was cold and harsh.

Shit. Grace. He turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Hi Gracie.” Steve said calmly. 

She eyed him for a moment. “So…you are back.”

Steve nodded. “It’s great to see you.” Steve said a little hopeful.

“Wish I could say the same.”

Okay, he deserved that. 

“Let me tell you something Steve. You may be married to my Dad, but you have no authority over me. I don’t even want you back, but this…….” She waved her arms around. “…whatever. My Dad loves you for some damn reason. I could careless. So just ignore me and I’ll ignore you.” She mumbled something under her breath.

“Hey, you don’t get to talk that way Grace. He is my husband and I’m still your father.”

Steve held his hands up. “Danno…”

“You don’t get to call him that!” Grace yelled, tears falling from her eyes. 

Steve nodded. “Your right. I shouldn’t. That’s reserved for special people.”

“I don’t trust him here Danno, I want him out of here.” Grace said turning towards her father. 

Steve closed his eyes. “Look, Grace. This isn’t about you right now okay? This is about what Danny wants. And if he wants me here, I stay. If he wants me gone, I’ll go to a hotel. The choice is his, not yours.”

Grace flung around and locked eyes with Danny. “You going to let him talk to me that way?”

Danny nodded. “Yup. Because he is right, its up to me. Not you. Go to bed, I’ll be up in a while.”

Grace huffed and marched up the stairs to Kono. She smiled at Steve. “Danny, I can go. Its fine, okay. Clearly, the kids don’t want me here.”

“Well I do, so it’s fine. I’m going to tuck them in. Make your bed.”

Steve nodded and went back to the bedroom, leaving the team sitting there to witness the whole thing. Steve made his new queen size bed up, it was a step up from rehab but a step down from his bed in his bedroom. He took a shower, trying to wash away the pain. When he came out he dressed and found the medication . His blue pill at night with two of the white pills and then thirty minutes later one more blue pill. He walked out to find Danny sitting in his reclining chair. “Hey Danny, can I see you in the kitchen?”

Danny nodded and go up, limping a little. “What’s up, you okay?”

Steve took out a glass and poured milk into it. “I need to take my pills, we are watched at rehab when we swallow.”

“I don’t need to watch.” Danny shrugged. 

“Yes you do.” Steve half smiled. “I’ve known you long enough Danny, you want to trust me and this is a way for you to trust me.” 

“Okay.”

Steve popped three of the four pills in his mouth and took a long drink. “Gone.” He flashed his tongue up and down and moved his cheeks. He downed the milk. “Not in the glass.” Steve handed Danny the other blue pill. “In thirty minutes, I take his one.”

“I’ll set my alarm. I’m sorry about the kids, especially Grace. She was out of hand.”

“She needed to speak her peace. It’s fine.”

“Your hurt.”

“Of course I am. I’ve known her for so long, I’ve never just been Steve. And I’m back to Uncle Steve with the boy, now that hurts. In time, things will change.” Steve took a bottle of water from the fridge and a small bowl of grapes. “I’m going to go read in my room.”

Steve moved past Danny, but he caught him and wrapped his arms around Steve. “I’m glad you are home.”

Steve nodded. “Me too, Danny. Me too.”

Steve went into his room and got under the blankets all set to read his book about a Navy SEAL’s life. For the most part Steve wasn’t paying attention to the book, he was to focused on how his life had changed so much. All because of a act of being selfish. He thought he had been selfish in trying to take his own life. He would have left friends and family with out him, would have left the kids with out him, and he would have left his husband. The man he claimed he loved so much, but did stupid, stupid things that would put himself in danger. Yeah, they were calculated risks, but Danny never saw it that way. Danny saw him as having a death wish. Steve sighed, he rubbed his eyes from under the glasses. He was getting tired, all the excitement was a bit much for him. He wondered if he should even go into the office tomorrow or just kick it here. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep slumped against the pillows cradling his back His glasses still on and book in hand. Danny walked in and looked at his peaceful husband asleep. Danny held the blue pill in his hand, and walked over. Steve’s legs were bent and his blue pajama bottoms were low on his waist. Danny wondered how long it would be until he allowed Steve back in bed with him, let alone kiss him or let Steve have sex with him. He placed his hand on Steve’s knee.

“Steve, you gotta wake up.” Nothing, out cold. “Steve.” Danny said louder shaking Steve’s leg. 

Steve sucked in air through his nose, pushed his lips together and opened his eyes. “Hey.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile. “You gotta take this.”

Steve nodded and opened his mouth. “Right.” He took the pill from Danny, sat up and swallowed and took a drink of the water, He opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. “Gone.”

“A lot like you. Night Super SEAL.”

Steve didn’t answer, because he already fell back asleep. Shit, Danny thought. These pills are pretty good. He shook his head and took the book from Steve laying it on the night stand, he leaned down and took the glasses off, holding them loosely in his hand. Danny’s eyes flickered to Steve’s lips, they were wet from the water he drank, Danny leaned closer and almost to softly pushed his lips against Steve’s in a kiss. He pulled back. He already had tears forming in his eyes. He missed Steve and wondered if he would get back to trusting him again. He turned the light off and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Danny moved through the house and got up to the second floor, he checked on Charlie and covered him back up. He noticed that he was sleeping with a shirt of Steve’s and the patch Steve had sent him years ago. He kissed his son’s head and walked into Grace’s room. She was awake reading a book. 

“Hey monkey.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “Why did you let him come back here?”

“Because I know that what he was going though isn’t really him.”

“I watched him die.” Grace said softly. 

Danny nodded, tried to keep the tears at bay. “I know baby, me too.”

“He hurt you Danno, I heard the fighting. I heard everything. I protected Charlie from it because he worships the jerk.” 

Danny swallowed. “I tried to keep you from it.”

Grace gave him a dirty look. “The night before he tried to kill himself, Charlie saw you guys fighting. He hated Steve after that.”

“I didn’t know.” Danny was shocked. 

“Whatever. I don’t want him here.”

“We are married Grace and I need you to trust me, I wouldn’t have let Steve back in if I didn’t trust him a little.”

She shook her head and placed the book down. “Good night.” 

”Danno loves you.” Danny said softly. 

“Whatever. Close the door.”

“Grace, I am begging you. Please stay home tonight. I need the sleep.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

Danny closed her bedroom door and found his way to his bed. He got into bed on Steve’s side. And cried. He honestly wasn’t sure why he was crying. Maybe it was because Steve was back. Maybe it was because the whole dynamic was different. All he knows is that his family was seriously fucked up. Between the kids and Steve, he was running thin. He cried himself to sleep last night, holding tight to one of Steve’s pillows. Wishing that his life wasn’t in shambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday


	8. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Danny could say anything Steve swooped in had Grace up against the counter, not touching her. Just hovering over her. “YOU, do not get to talk to him that way, or treat him that way. You may be mad at me but, listen here. That is MY husband you are disrespecting. And I will NOT allow that in my home!” Steve yelled. 
> 
> “Yeah? Well you didn’t seem to care about that a few weeks ago, now did you?” She spat back. 
> 
> ”I didn’t disrespect him. I disrespected myself!”
> 
> “You got that right.” Grace said folding her arms and looking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahalo for all of the reviews, kudos and the bookmarks. I really really really appreciate the support so very much! Here's the next update and remember all mistakes are mine! :(

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Since Steve came home, Danny had found coffee on his nightstand still warm every morning. It was a small gesture but Danny did appreciate it. Steve also made breakfast every morning, which was one less stress Danny had to deal with. Grace stopped leaving the house in the middle of the night, but her attitude was just worse. Danny knew she hated having Steve around but he could tell she respected Steve more because she usually stopped talking to Danny badly when ever Steve was around. Charlie hadn’t shown any progress towards Steve but he wasn’t mean to him either. Steve would wake up at five thirty every morning, for his work out routine. He would run for four miles and then swim for about an hour. He would always get dressed for the day after his shower then start on breakfast and coffee. That morning though Steve was just finishing up the pancakes when Charlie walked in. “Good morning Charlie.”

“Hi.” The boy smiled at Steve. It warmed his heart a little bit, the first smile he’s gotten from him since he got back. 

“Whipped cream this morning?”

Charlie shook his head. “No thank you.”

Steve nodded his head back and placed the butter and syrup in front of the child. Charlie smiled and applied both carefully. “Can I ask you something?” Charlie asked.

Steve looked up from the news paper. “Of course.”

“Its okay if call you Uncle Steve right?”

Steve’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. “Yes.” Steve choked out. 

Charlie nodded. “Do you remember when you gave me the patch when you were off fighting the bad guys?”

Steve swallowed. “Yes.” He wasn’t sure were this was going. 

Charlie pulled it out of his school uniform pants pocket and slid it across the table to Steve. “I was thinking you could borrow it.”

Steve cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

Charlie shrugged. “Because you told me to keep it and it would protect me and make me feel safe. I figured since you are sick you could use the extra help.”

Steve closed his mouth and picked it up, rubbing his thumb along the pattern. “Thank you Charlie. I will keep it with me, for just a while.”

Charlie smiled and went back to eating his food. Steve stood up. “I’ll be outside okay? I’m sure Danny will be down in a minute.”

“Okay.” Charlie grabbed Steve’s hand before he could walk away. Steve had tears already forming in his eyes. “You can call him Danno, and will you take me to school?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah.” Steve managed to choke out, escaping out the door to the lanai before Charlie could stop him again. Steve practically ran out to the water, his breathing was harsh and deep. He had his hands on his knees, trying to slow his thoughts. Charlie had forgiven him. He let the tears flow freely from his eyes. 

“You okay?” Danny asked from behind him.

Steve shook his head. “Danny, I need some space right now.” He said calmly. 

Danny nodded and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ll go, but I just wanted you to know I saw what happened in there and I just wanted to tell you thank you, and I love you.”

Steve closed his eyes, Steve’s sobs wrecking his whole body. He knew one day that Charlie would forgive him, but it wasn’t the one he wanted. He wanted Danny’s forgiveness the most. Steve collected himself and went back inside, where he found Grace and Danny fighting over her eating something else than what Steve made for breakfast. 

“No, I will not eat what he made.”

“You aren’t going to waste this food Grace, just eat it.”

Steve sighed and walked into the living room to grab his badge and gun. He put both on his hip and walked into the kitchen. Where Grace was yelling more at Danny. Steve, realized how tired Danny looked. Charlie walked up to Steve. “Ready?”

“Sure buddy, go get your backpack and wait for me on the porch okay?”

Charlie smiled. “Thanks for calling me buddy.”

Steve smiled, letting it reach his eyes. He turned to the kitchen. “Excuse me, Grace?”

She spun around so hard he was sure she hurt herself. “Why are you even talking to me?”

Steve swallowed and looked at Danny, Danny nodded at Steve telling him it was okay. Steve nodded and looked back at the angry teen. “I’m not sure why you feel like need to talk to Danny that way, but I really don’t think he deserves it.”

“I do not have to listen to you. I can do what I want, when I want.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, see that’s where you are wrong.”

“Grace just stop and eat what was made.” Danny said putting his hands in his face. Steve was sure he was crying. He looked exhausted. If it wasn’t for him cooking, Steve was sure Danny wouldn’t be eating. 

Grace threw the pancake at Danny. “Its your fault this happened.”

Before Danny could say anything Steve swooped in had Grace up against the counter, not touching her. Just hovering over her. “YOU, do not get to talk to him that way, or treat him that way. You may be mad at me but, listen here. That is MY husband you are disrespecting. And I will NOT allow that in my home!” Steve yelled. 

“Yeah? Well you didn’t seem to care about that a few weeks ago, now did you?” She spat back. 

”I didn’t disrespect him. I disrespected myself!”

“You got that right.” Grace said folding her arms and looking away.

“What is your problem little girl huh? Huh? What crawled up your ass?” Steve yelled back. 

“YOU!” She screamed. 

“Really?” Steve folded his arms. “Why?”

“Because you can’t be trusted.”

“Maybe. But I don’t steal.”

“What?” Danny asked, looking between Steve and Grace.

Her eyes were huge. 

“Yeah I saw the money you took from your Dad’s wallet this morning. Did you really think I’d let you leave with out telling Danny?” He smiled. “Now, I’ll ask again. What have I done to you?”

Her lips started to quiver, tears forming in her eyes. Steve wasn’t sure what was happening, he glanced at Danny and he shrugged lightly. “I saw you die! Do you have any idea what that did to me? Dad was pushing on your chest, crying. I was talking to 911! You were dead!” She screamed so loud. 

Steve locked his jaw, tears starting to form in his eyes again. “Grace…” He swallowed. 

“I thought I’d never see you again, tell you how much I loved you. Tell you how much I need you in my life….I hate that you did that to me. To Dad, to Charlie!”

Steve pulled her into his body, she hit his chest at first with her fists but Steve was whispering things in to her ears. Telling her that he was sorry, he didn’t think about his actions and that he loved her dearly. She went limp in his arms. “I love you, I do…I just…you were dead!” She cried out. 

“I know…….” He kissed her head. “…I know.”

“Uncle Steve?” Charlie asked from the kitchen door way. 

Steve turned around and looked over at Charlie. He smiled softly. “Come here buddy.” Charlie walked over and Steve lifted him up. “I love you both okay, I’m so sorry. I love you.”

Charlie hugged Steve’s neck tightly, Grace looked into his eyes. “I love you too…..Dad.”

Steve pulled her back close to him. “I’m so glad you said that. I’ve missed it, so much.”

Steve looked back over his shoulder and looked at Danny, who was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe. Steve untangled himself from the kids and walked over to Danny, he wiped at his husbands tears. “Don’t cry Danny.” Steve smiled. “I love you too.”

Danny nodded. “I love you.” He whispered.

Steve gently held onto Danny’s neck with his right hand and pulled him in close with his left arm on Danny’s hip. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Danny swallowed and nodded his head. “Okay.” He whispered. 

Steve smiled. He lowered his head and pushed his lips against Danny’s so softly, he licked the seam of Danny’s lips. Danny moaned into Steve’s mouth, letting him in. Steve deepened the kiss, but keeping it sweet and soft. That’s all they both wanted, was this moment right here when they would become a family again. Steve missed the taste of malasadas and coffee every time he’d kiss Danny. And Danny missed the taste of Steve. He always tasted like mint. Danny was never sure why. Steve and Danny lost themselves in the kiss for a while. Before the need to breath became to much. Steve pulled back and looked Danny deep into the eyes. “I love you. And I’m sorry.”

Danny knew he wouldn’t hear Steve say he was sorry again. He just nodded. 

“Hey, if you two are done…can Dad drive us to school?”

Steve turned around and looked at the kids, standing in the kitchen door. “Sure. I’ll take you.”  
He turned to Danny. “I’ve missed you.”

“Move back into our bedroom?”

Steve smiled. “Sure.”

“No funny business.”

Steve laughed. “I won’t. Your game, your rules. I love you, I’ll see you at the office after I check in with Dr. Drew.”

“Mmm’kay.” Danny smiled. “Danno, loves you.”

 

 

Steve walked into the rehab building, with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face. He checked in at the nurses station and waited for someone to call him back. He couldn’t wait to sleep in his bed tonight, the bed he shared with Danny. Steve lost in his own thoughts and didn’t didn’t realize that Dr. Drew was standing there in front of him. 

“Hey Steve, are you okay?” Dr. Drew touched Steve’s shoulder. 

“Huh? What?” Steve’s hear jerked up, he kept his smile on his face. “Oh yeah, sorry have you been waiting long?”

Dr. Drew laughed. “You’ve been daydreaming. I’ve been standing here for five minutes. I was seriously about to call Danny.

Steve blushed. “Sorry.” He stood up and started to follow the doctor. 

“So what has you all excited this morning, I haven’t seen a real smile from you since I’ve known you.”

Steve just grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m not sure where to begin.” Steve sat at a small counter to get his blood drawn. 

“Start from the beginning.”

“Charlie made up with me. Gave me his patch that I sent him a few years ago, telling me it will protect me and help me.” Steve smiled as he got poked. “Ouch!” He complained at the young woman. She gave him a small smile. 

”That is fantastic, how does it make you feel?”

“He’s calling me Uncle Steve again, it makes me feel good. Like we’ve been able to move past this.”

“That’s great.”

Steve smiled more and pushed the cotton ball to his arm and followed drew into his office. “Gracie was literally laying in to Danny, he looks so exhausted. Just rung out, nothing left. She threw a pancake at him and told him that what I did was all his fault. But I yelled at her a bit, she yelled back. She confessed that watching me die really bothered her. We sort of made up. We have a long way to go yet, but it’s progress right? Especially if she’s calling me Dad again.” His smile was right back on his face. 

“How did her confession make you feel?” 

Steve sat down. “It hurt me that she saw that. No child should ever, ever see that. But that day, I had enough of the voices. I wanted to shut them up. I wanted to breath for five minutes without someone ragging my ass.” Steve sighed. “I know I need to talk to her more, but the time isn’t right. In a few days her and I need to sit down and talk.”

Drew smiled at Steve. “I’m happy for you.”

“That’s not all.”

“No?”

“During this time, Danny stood there and saw it all. Charlie came in and it was just the three of us for a moment. Me and the kids, hugging. Well, Danny was sobbing. I walked over and wiped his tears away and I told him that I Was going to kiss him and his response was just okay.” Steve smiled and let, his finger ghost his lips. He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Danny’s lips on his, smooth. Steve looked at Dr.Drew. “So I kissed him for like ten minutes. The kids were late for school, but Danny asked me to come back to our room.”

Drew gave Steve a mega watt grin. “Perfect.” He leaned back in his chair. “How was your sex life with Danny before this all happened, before the last injury.”

Steve just grinned. “Um……well it was always fantastic.”

“You both get off, who’s the bottom?” 

“Either one of us really. Sometimes it will be me or sometimes Danny. Just depends on the mood, who’s feeling it more. Sometimes Danny is the topper for a while….like weeks, or it’s me.” Drew leaned closer to Steve. “Little advice, when the two of you finally start having sex again…I’d let him be the top. Just because the suicide has really damaged his confidence. And we are unsure of how you will really respond to stimulation.”

Steve nodded in understanding. “Anything. I’ll do anything for Danny.”

“What do you say we change our arrangement a bit?”

Steve looked at Dr. Drew with a wary expression. “What’s wrong with what we have been doing?”

Drew smiled. “No offense Steve, but I’m tired of seeing you.”

Steve smiled. “What do you have in mind?”

“Every Monday you come in after you drop the kids off at school, we spend the day together. Talking, blood work, group, our private session. What do you say, I think you are ready.”

Steve swallowed hard, trying to push the feeling of the vomiting down. “What if I need to talk to you sooner?”

“You call or text me. Same as before. You have your therapy with Danny on Friday’s, how has that been going?”

“Well. We have free range to talk about things there, we don’t hold it against one another when there’s a disagreement in therapy. We discuss it come to a understanding and move on.”

“That’s what I’ve been told. I’m very proud of you Steve, you’ve really come a long way.”

“Thank you. So that agreement? I’ll do it.”

Dr. Drew smiled. “Great, lets go in for group.”


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace nodded as Steve turned and headed down the stairs. He was fuming, he was so angry. His entire body was shaking. He walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the island, gripping the edges with force. A few minutes later Grace walked in, wide eyed, tears falling down her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped around herself. “Dad?”
> 
> Steve shook his head and looked her in the eyes. “No, don’t you Dad me.” Steve looked into her eyes. “Get your dinner and go back to to your room.”
> 
> “Don’t be angry, I was just……..I’ve messed up. I’m sorry.” Grace meant it, but she didn’t know how to explain herself. 
> 
> “Grace, what if Charlie had found you? It’s bad enough I’ve seen more of you than what I’ve ever wanted, but what if your Dad found you? Do you realize how much that would have traumatized him? He loves you so damn much Grace. He came here to this place for you, and you treat him like shit? What the fuck for? He does nothing but love and support you and you bring men into our house to fuck them?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I can't thank everyone enough for all of the reviews!!! you all are so special to me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> so remember this will be steve's first night back in bed with danny! :)

Steve nodded and followed him towards the large room with couches. He sat there for over an hour, shared what had been going on with him. He always felt better after group, but after the positive morning he’s had this morning, he knew things were going to start getting better. The drive to the Palace he was able to think about everything he had been though. He felt as though his actions were selfish ones. He wasn’t really thinking past just stopping his own feelings that day. But he HAD to stop dwelling on it. He HAD to move on. He stopped at Danny’s favorite bakery and picked up a box of malasadas and had gotten plate lunches for everyone next store. Once he got to the palace he was loaded down with food when he walked into the war room. Everyone came from their offices when they saw Steve enter. “I brought lunch, figured food would be good.”

“Thanks boss!” Kono exclaimed. “Err….sorry. It’s a habit.”

Steve smiled. “It’s fine. I’m still your boss, just different with me not in the field.”

Kono smiled, kissed Steve’s cheek and sat down. “Thank you.”

“Thanks for this, I appreciate it. I Didn’t get breakfast this morning.” Chin said, following Kono to a table.

“Steve, my man. I love the food, your great.” Lou said with a grin. “How’s life buddy?”

Steve looked over at Lou, his black rimmed glasses sitting on his nose. “Good. Life is good today.”

“If you ever need to talk Steve I’m here ya know? I don’t want you to think I’m not.” Lou smiled and picked the plate up.

Steve nodded. “I know you are thank you, more than I can say for Chin and Kono.”

“Eh, Kono. It’s okay. She’s just tired. Chin is, well….he’s worried about you and the family. Doesn’t want something bad to happen again.” Lou patted Steve’s back. “Give him time, he’ll come around.”

Steve nodded and picked up the to go container and the box of sweet treats, he walked over to Danny’s office and stood in the door way. Watching Danny work. Phone to his ear and his fingers typing away on the computer. Steve never realized how sexy Danny really looked. The way he moved, his muscles under his shirt. He smiled when Danny stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he locked eyes with Steve. He smiled, sucked in his lower lip. And hurried to end the phone call. “Hey big guy.” As soon as he said the words, Danny instantly regretted it. He remembered the story of the nick name.

Steve smiled and walked in. “Hey yourself. I brought these for you……” Steve handed the pink box over. “….and figured we could share this.”

Whew. Danny smiled. “Yeah? You wanna share lunch with me?”

“I’ll share anything you want me to Danny.”

Danny blushed. “My parents are coming out to visit.”

“Yeah?” Steve sat down in one of the chairs at the front of Danny’s desk. “Are they staying with us?”

Danny shook his head no. “They are staying at the Hilton.”

Steve shrugged. “Okay. Whatever they want.” He started to eat the food that he had gotten. “I was thinking of making Kalua pig for dinner, we have that left over pork.”

“Steve?”

Steve looked up with a mouth full of food. “Yeah?” Came out, but it went right to Danny’s cock. He missed Steve a lot. 

“My parents are taking the kids with them.”

“Okay? How long?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “For as long as we want them to.”

“Okay?” Steve was looking directly into Danny’s eyes. “I don’t understand….”

“Next weekend is Valentines Day…….I thought we could spend time alone.”

Steve nodded and took another bite. “Whatever you want to do Danny, that’s fine.”

Danny closed it eyes. “Christ, do I have to spell it out?”

Steve shrugged. 

“I see they didn’t fix that part of your head.”

Steve just smiled and placed the food down, stood up and moved to Danny. Placing his hands on his husband’s hips. “What do you need?”

“Next weekend Steve, I want you to fuck my brains out.”

Steve’s mouth suddenly got dry. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. “I can do that.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Steve’s lips. Slow and sweet. “And then I want you to take me out to dinner, maybe not in that order.”

“Done…” Steve pulled back and kissed Danny. “…and done.” He kissed him again. 

“Remember Steve, a nice, good and long fuck.”

Steve laughed. “I will do whatever you wish. But Danny?”

“Yeah?”

Steve held Danny a little closer. “Dr. Drew said that you should be the top for a while.”

Danny nodded. “Well we should listen to him then.”

“He changed our agreement, I see him once a week now. He gave me enough meds to last till next Monday and told me that if I want to stay up later to only take one pill unless I’m not tired enough.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Steve again. “Just..hold me okay?”

Steve pulled Danny closer to his body, wrapping his long arms around his husband. Feeling the calm wash over him. For the first time in a while, Steve had finally felt content and happy.

 

That afternoon the team had caught a case so everyone was busy trying to keep up, there was only so much that could be done that day with a murder. No leads and no witnesses, nothing. By five, Steve had told everyone they should go home, relax decompress and just be with their families. Steve had gone home to start on dinner, while Danny went to pick the kids up from their after school activities. Once home Steve got dinner going, but soon heard strange noises up stairs. He frowned and went up in search of the noise. Traced it to Grace’s bedroom, he closed his eyes and listened. His cell started to ring, but he ignored it after the moaning he heard. He flung the door wide open only to find Grace on top of some dude. Steve’s eyes landed on Grace. He was shaking, He saw a shirt on the floor and threw it to the girl. “WHAT in the actual fuck is going on?”

“Uhh…I’m sorry. Mr. Williams. She just…um…sorry!” The dumb jock stuttered. 

Steve raised his eyebrows as Grace scrambled off. “Actually, I’m Commander McGarrett.”

“Oh fuck.” The young man said. “I’m gonna…I need to ……fuck.”

“I would appreciate it if you would stop cussing in my house.”

Grace stood there wrapped up in a shirt she didn’t button up yet, the guy looked over at her. “I should have known, you are nothing but a whore.” Tears started to flow down her cheeks, she was crying so hard she was shaking.

The kid started to walk by but Steve grabbed him by the throat and leaned him over the rail. “Listen here punk, you will never look at her again. Do you understand? She isn’t a piece of meat, tell your friends to fuck off and remember don’t come near her again or this house! Do you hear me?”

He nodded but ran out the door. Steve’s cell started to ring again. He looked at it, Danny. Shit, fuck. “I have her, she’s here.”

“Oh thank god, what in the fuck happened?” Danny scolded. 

“Just get home.” Steve hung up and looked at Grace. Get some real clothes on and get down stairs to eat. Now.”

Grace nodded as Steve turned and headed down the stairs. He was fuming, he was so angry. His entire body was shaking. He walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the island, gripping the edges with force. A few minutes later Grace walked in, wide eyed, tears falling down her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped around herself. “Dad?”

Steve shook his head and looked her in the eyes. “No, don’t you Dad me.” Steve looked into her eyes. “Get your dinner and go back to to your room.”

“Don’t be angry, I was just……..I’ve messed up. I’m sorry.” Grace meant it, but she didn’t know how to explain herself. 

“Grace, what if Charlie had found you? It’s bad enough I’ve seen more of you than what I’ve ever wanted, but what if your Dad found you? Do you realize how much that would have traumatized him? He loves you so damn much Grace. He came here to this place for you, and you treat him like shit? What the fuck for? He does nothing but love and support you and you bring men into our house to fuck them?!”

Grace was sobbing. “I know.” She looked down. 

Steve shook his head. “Get some rice and the Kalua pig and get back up stairs, get your homework done and when Danno comes home I’ll send up him stairs after he calms down.”

“You are going to tell him?” She shot her head back up. 

“Why wouldn’t he? We don’t keep secrets.” Danny’s voice came in from behind Steve and Grace. 

Steve looked over and saw Danny standing there with a grocery bag and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Steve knew better than to speak to Danny right now so we walked over and took the items and placed them on the counter. “Grace get out of my sight.”

She nodded, turned around made her a bowl of food and quickly went out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “Do I want to know what happened?” Danny asked looking at Steve. 

“She had a football player in her room, in a really bad comprising position.”

“You caught her?” Danny asked closing his eyes and exhaling. 

“I did.” Steve’s voice dropped. 

“Fuck.”

“I threatened him. I don’t think he’ll be back around, and hopefully he will tell his buddies that she is off limits.”

“I wanted this to be a normal evening at home.” Danny sighed and then blushed at the sight of the flowers. “I bought you flowers.”

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Danny. “I see that, I love them. I love you, thank you. Where’s Charlie boy?”

Danny smiled the goofy grin he gets when Steve looks at him so deep. “He is washing up for dinner.”

“Great, lets eat. I’ll help Charlie with homework, and then you can go up and speak to Grace. I’m not sure what you want to say to her.”

“Me either.” Danny confessed. 

“We will handle this together okay. Privileges gone, no cell phone. No computer unless its with one of us. No TV, no radio.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll explain to her how dangerous this life is. Disease, unwanted pregnancy, having the reputation of being a…….well…..”

“Whore. The jock used the word whore. I think we need to stick with that. Is there a way we can contact Rachel?” Steve asked as he dished out a bowl of food for Charlie.

Danny got down a plastic cup for Charlie and poured milk in it. “I’ll try calling her tonight. Maybe Grace needs to be around Rachel for a while.”

“Probably Danny. They both need their mother.” Steve said. Charlie came around the corner with fresh clothes on from a shower and damp hair. “Hi Dad, Hi Danno!”

Steve smiled leaned over and picked him up. “Hey Charlie boy, how was school. I’ve missed you today.”

“Me to Dad. I have a lot of science homework and math, can you help me?”

“Course, go to the lanai and eat your food first okay?”

Charlie nodded and took his food outside. A few minutes later Danny and Steve joined him where they ate their dinner talking about their day. After a while Steve and Charlie cleared the the table outside and got started on the homework while Danny went into speak with Grace. Steve helped Charlie with everything and even started on laundry. He hadn’t seen Danny in several hours and figured he needed to let the two of them talk it out. He went in and tucked Charlie into bed and got a shower himself. He was in bed with his reading glasses low on his nose reading a book when he heard Grace’s door open, Danny came out with all of her electronics and set them on the dresser in their bedroom. 

“How did it go?” Steve asked. 

Danny sighed and ran a hand down his face. “We fought for a while, but eventually she started to see my reasoning. She thought that he was using condoms and when I told her what they were she realized he wasn’t.” Danny shook his head. “I think she should go get tested from the doctors office.”

“I agree.” Steve said. “If anything, it will teach her.”

“Right that’s what I thought.” Danny looked down he hallway. “Charlie go down okay?”

Steve smiled. “Yes. He was worn out. Understood you had something important to do.”

Danny nodded. “I couldn’t have done this without you, thank you.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s what we do babe.”

Danny smirked. “I absolutely love those glasses on you. They make you very sexy.”

“Mmmmmmm….yeah?” Steve asked pulling the book away. 

“Yeah.” Danny said with a slow smile, walking over to Steve. “I don’t want to wait.”

Steve ran his fingers up and down Danny’s arms. “We need to though.”

“Yeah.” Danny almost moaned out. “I should go call Rachel.”

Steve nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He downed his medication, but stopped short of taking his sleep medication. His fingers hovered over the pill. He wanted to stay awake in hopes of finding out from Danny what Rachel will say, and this was his first night back in his bed. Mmmmm, his bed. With Danny. He smiled. He’d wait. He knew Danny would need him tonight, even if it was for a few minutes. He pulled his legs back into bed and adjusted his glasses and went back to reading his book. But his mind started to wonder. He thought about his team and how he hadn’t really spent time with them. He had been worrying about himself and Danny. He picked his phone up and texted Chin, but no response came. He texted Kono, figured she would be more responsive. “Hey K, you up?”

Almost instantly his phone beeped. “Hey, yeah I’m up. This is the only time Adam and I get alone. You okay?”

Steve smiled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you. Just wanted to know if maybe I could stop by tomorrow morning? I haven’t seen the baby in a long time and I have something for you.” Steve had been going through the garage a week ago and found his mother’s jewelry and found a pair of earrings and necklace set. He had wanted Kono to have them, because he thought she deserved them.

“Sure, tomorrow is my day off. Bring coco puffs and Adam said he will provide the coffee if you take little John off our hands.” Steve smiled, loving the fact they had called their son John after his middle name. 

“You are on.” Steve replied and went back to his book. But soon wondered if he and Lou could play around of golf the up coming weekend. He knew he needed to get out and do things, but getting there was always difficult. He texted Lou. “Hey buddy, you awake?”

“Yup, watching tv with the lady. Why, are you okay?”

“Waiting for Danny to be done talking on the phone, hey can we get together soon for golf?”

“You are terrible at golf.” Lou commented with a frown. 

Steve smiled. “Breakfast, on me?”

“Saturday? Rene and the kids are going somewhere for something else.”

“Sure, I think its okay but I’ll double check with Danny.”

“Cool. Let me know tomorrow. Night Steve.”

Steve wondered why Chin was so uptight around him He sighed, he wasn’t sure what to do. Steve glanced at the clock and it was nearly eleven. He took one of his sleeping pills and was nodding off just as Danny entered the room, but Danny was angry so his breathing woke Steve up. “Everthin…k..?”

Danny laughed, stripped his clothes and crawled into bed. “Yes. Rachel is going to come home ASAP and take the kids this weekend, well Grace at first and then Charlie later. She wants some alone time with her daughter.” 

“Mmm…k…” Steve looked over at his over on the other side of the bed “Dannnnno.”

Danny chuckled. “Yes?”

“Can I go to breakfast?”

“Right now?” Danny questioned, 

“No!” Steve frowned and screwed up his face, his eyes still closed. “Mmm…..with..um..with Lou.”

“Of course. Steve?”

“Mmmm?

“I love you.”

“Oh me to Danno. Me too.” Steve turned over and flopped his hot body all over Danny. Usually he’d complain but it was a perfect feeling and he’d welcome it anytime from now on.


	10. A Time For Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie drifted off to sleep, and Steve closed his door and went down stairs to clean up the kitchen. He heard his cell ringing he answered it. “Danno you okay?”
> 
> “Yeah sorry. We were up in some reserve for a few dead bodies. I tried to call but just got cell reception. Everything okay at home?” 
> 
> “Its good. Need help? Your laptop is here, I can run stuff.” Steve offered. 
> 
> “Please I’ll text you details. I’ll be home late.”
> 
> “Figured, got the text. I’ll run names now dump their phones and look into financials.”
> 
> “Thanks, it’s a couple. Thirties they were staying at the Hilton. Well they have key cards for the hotel anyways. Noelani says there is blunt force trauma nothing missing on their body.” Danny rattled off. 
> 
> “Got it love you.”
> 
> “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happens in this chapter. I couldn't figure out where to end it without leaving everyone hanging. SOOOOO, I updated a super long chapter! I'm just getting excited for a certain chapter and I REALLY want to skip to it all. haha. Enjoy and thanks so much for reading, I'm so sorry I havent been able to respond to all of the comments. But know that i do read every single one of them and I greatly appreciate it all. Keep it coming!

Steve was running, hard and fast. He couldn’t see well. Something was dripping in his eyes, he reached up and wiped away at it. He looked down at his hand, blood. What the fuck? He turned and looked, saw black figures running after him. But he wasn’t scared of them. They were SEALS. So he just kept running. He saw the extraction point, he was so close. He kept going. Hands reaching down and pulling him in. The SEAL team getting in with him. They lifted up high, but suddenly things were going off, alarms and beeps. Steve looked to the control panel both of the pilots were fighting to keep the chopper up. But Steve felt like he was falling around, and around in circles. The beeping louder, bothering him. His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, his breathing hard. He scrubbed his hand over his face and smacked the alarm. It was five in the morning. He looked over to see Danny sound asleep. He fell back in to bed and stretched out his body, rolling over and running his fingers up and down Danny’s exposed back. Steve knew mornings like this before. He would set his alarm early so he could kiss Danny, just like he was doing now on his back. They would hold one another for a while, talk, kiss. Eventually it would lead to sex. Which was always slow and sweet in the morning Danny arched his back at Steve’s touch. Steve smiled and kissed Danny’s neck. “Good morning.” He whispered. 

“Mmmm, mornin.” Danny mumbled. “Why are we up early?”

“I wanted to know what Rachel said, and make sure you were okay.”

Danny rolled over. “Coffee, go get coffee.”

Steve smiled, leaned down and kissed Danny’s lips softly. “Be back.”

Steve quietly went down the stairs and started to fix coffee, he made the french press coffee this morning. Figured Danny would enjoy the stronger taste. He cleaned up the left over dishes in the sink and got two of the malsadas left from the box on the counter and placed them on a plate. Once the coffee was finished Steve pulled the grounds out and put the top back on, he put the items on a trey and slowly went back up the stairs into their room. Where he found Danny sitting up against the head board on his phone. Steve stopped and smiled, and closed the door behind him. 

”What do I owe this treatment?” Danny asked as Steve walked over and laid the trey down. 

“I just want some alone time with you.” Steve said sitting on the bed and pouring two cups of coffee. “Was I goofy when you came to bed?”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, you wanted to go to breakfast today?”

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “No Saturday with Lou.”

“You don’t have to ask me.”

“Yes I do, what if you had something planned?”

Danny nodded and took a sip of the hot fluid. “Okay, fine. Yes, go. I have nothing planned but sleeping in and doing laundry.”

“I did the laundry last night.”

Danny looked over at Steve. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Helping. Since you got home things have been less stressful. Maybe its because your here and I can watch you.” Danny said reaching out for Steve’s hand.

“I know this hasn’t been easy on you Danny…..” Steve looked over at Danny. “….I was just really screwed up. I feel myself sometimes thinking about what would have happened if you didn’t find me. What if one of the kids did? What if, you didn’t come after me?”

Danny held on to Steve’s hand tighter almost crushing his husbands hand, They locked eyes, looking deeply into one another. Steve realized that Danny was about to break. He rolled off the bed and set his coffee down and pulled the trey down from the bed and placed it on the floor he walked over to the bedroom door he locked it, knowing that the kids wouldn’t be up for a while longer. He walked over to Danny’s side of the bed and took his coffee from him. He leaned down and bumped noses with Danny, crawling over him. His knees on each side of Danny’s hips as he sat on him. Steve reached up and held Danny’s neck softly. “Danny, I know I wouldn’t say this again but I’m so sorry I hurt you. You are my everything Danny I live and breathe for you. What I did it was selfish. I should have talked to you, been more honest.”

Danny swallowed hard and nodded. Tears falling from his eyes. “I can’t ever see that again. You were dead Steve.”

Steve closed his eyes and nodded. “I know. I’m so sorry.”

Danny tilted his head up and kissed Steve, One that was full of passion and need. Danny’s fingers found their way under Steve’s shirt. Steve’s warm body was the perfect feeling on Danny’s hands, Danny reached up with his hands and pulled Steve’s shirt off. He gasped when he saw it. His eyes were lust filled. Steve smirked and watched Danny closely. Danny’s eyes darted between Steve’s eyes and his chest. Danny reached up and let his fingers dance on the black ink right above Steve’s left nipple. It was DW, in Danny’s own hand writing. “When?”

Steve swallowed. “Right after I got out of the hospital.”

Danny nodded but his eyes flickered down to his nipple. “A piercing? On both?”

Steve bit his lip. “A lot has changed about my body Danny…” Steve breathed out and shifted his weight, pushing his cock against Danny’s. “…..we’ll have to talk about it later.” He pushed up against Danny again.

Danny swallowed hard. “Steve….” Danny breathed out, closing his eyes. 

Steve closed his eyes and rolled his head back, rolling his hips still. “Fuck…….Danny.”

“We gotta……”

“I’ll stop, if you want me to….”

“God, I don’t want you to stop. It’s been so long Steve.” Danny breathed out grabbing Steve’s hips tighter.

“I know….” Steve had a steady rhythm going now. Their cocks rubbing against one another through their boxers. Steve was going fast, he reached up for both of his nipples only to have his hands smacked away by Danny. “Mine.” Danny stated as he reached up for Steve’s nipples rolling them around between his fingers the cool of the metal against his fingers. Steve started to moan his muscles starting to shake. He held on to Danny’s wrists tightly as Danny flicked both of Steve’s nipples, Steve lost it. He came hard in his boxers. Leaking come on to Danny. Steve fell back against the bed his whole body tight and ridged, his hands in tight fists. Danny was shocked his own orgasm was long forgotten, he had never, ever seen someone come like this before. He leaned over Steve, his knees on either side of his hips. Steve was panting hard. He reached out for Danny, pulling him in to him. Danny felt every muscle shaking. Steve’s entire body was curled up as he came again, suddenly. Shocking himself. He wrapped his arms around Danny, leaning up slightly to kiss him softly. He laughed. “Sorry, but I think I’ve missed you.”

Danny kissed Steve. “I think that’s a understatement.”

Steve nodded. “You didn’t get to come.”

Danny shook his head and sat up. “That is not a problem.” He stuck his hand down his shorts and started to stroke himself. Steve put his arms behind his head and watched Danny.   
“Want me to do that babe?” Steve asked. 

Danny nodded. 

“Lean back against my legs….” 

Danny did as he was told, leaned mostly back against Steve as he wrapped his long fingers around Danny’s leaking cock. He pumped Danny hard and fast. Watched as his husband couldn’t control anything. He breathing was hard and fast, his body was trembling. He looked fucking hot as hell. Steve would flick his wrist just right at the head on Danny’s cock and make him moan out. He knew Danny was close by the way he was letting his eyes roll back into his head. Steve let his thumb rub the top Danny’s cock. “Mmmmm, that’s it baby. So hot. Come for me Danny.” Steve said softly. He pumped harder, Steve kept his eyes on Danny. They were looking so intensely at one another, Danny gasped. Arched his back, and came hard all over Steve’s hand. Danny yelled out Steve’s name. He collapsed on Steve’s chest. They laid there basking in their after glow. Holding on to one another. 

Steve laughed and pulled Danny closer to him. “I love you babe, it’s going to be amazing next weekend.”

Danny smiled into Steve. “Yeah it’s gonna be amazing.”

“Rachel is coming right?”

“Wow babe, way to kill the mood. Talk about my ex. But yes, she is coming.”

Steve laughed. “Sorry, I have to go over to Kono and Adam’s this morning. I want to see the baby.”

“He isn’t quite a baby anymore. He’s six months.”

“Man, well I need to get coco puffs. I promised.”

“Can you get the kids ready?”

“Yes.” Steve said with a grin. “Lets finish up coffee and I’ll shower.”

Danny nodded, sat up and pulled Steve with him. Steve looked over and got his coffee and placed his glasses on. 

“Seriously babe, I hope you need those forever. I love them.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks. So I had a dream this morning.”

Danny looked up. “Bad dream?”

Steve shrugged. “Not sure?”

Danny raised his eyebrow. 

Steve shrugged. “It was weird. I was being rescued by a SEAL team, but we were falling. And I woke up thinking I was falling.”

“Was it a flashback?”

Steve adjusted his glasses. “No. Least I don’t think so. My rescues were never like that, unless I’m putting myself in place of something. Or maybe it was just in fact a dream.”

“You gonna tell Dr. Drew?” Danny asked, reaching out to hold Steve’s hand.

Steve took it with a smile. “Yeah, I mean. It startled me, but I don’t know. It was just weird.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll take a weird dream over the other shit you use to dream about.”

Steve nodded and looked up at the door when there was a knock. “Someone is up.” He pulled on his pajama pants.

Danny stood up and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and unlocked the door to find Grace standing there. Dressed and ready for school. “May I please come in?” She asked. 

Danny stood aside, letting his daughter come in. He closed the door behind him. “What’s up?”

 

She stood there nervously, biting on her lip. “I just wanted to tell the both of you that I’m sorry that I’ve disrespected your house, and the living arrangement. I wasn’t thinking of that when I started all of this. I was honestly looking for attention. And was looking in the wrong places. I have decided that I’m going to turn in my cheer uniform, I can’t go back to that.” She looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry I disrespected you too. You’ve done nothing but love me and treat me like your own.” She swallowed hard and looked between her father who sat on the bed and her Dad who set his coffee cup down. “I’m also very sorry and I regret that I’ve disrespected my body.”

Steve looked at her and nodded. “I love you Gracie. I would hate for you to be stuck in a position that you cant get out of. We see this all the time sweetheart, we know the dangers.”

She nodded, but Steve noticed her body language was different. “What else is wrong Gracie?” Steve asked. 

She looked between her two dads. “I……..um…..I was supposed to start three days ago, and I haven't.” She said it so softly.

“Shit.” Danny mumbled and dropped his head down.

“Okay…” Steve said standing up. “We can deal with this right now, or your mom is coming. When is she going to be here Danny?”

“Tonight.” Danny answered.

“Do you want to wait for your Mom?” Steve asked. 

She nodded yes and started to cry.

There was another knock on the door. Charlie opened it and peeked in. “I’m hungry Dad.”

“I’ll go Danny, just focus on this.” Steve stood up and looked at Charlie. “Charlie boy, go figure out whats for breakfast…I’ll make you anything you want. I’m just going to shower.”

Charlie nodded and ran down the stairs, while Steve got clothes and headed into the shower. Steve had gotten the kids ready for school and dropped off in time. He stopped by the bakery for Kono and drove over to their house. Steve knocked on the door with no answer. He checked the handle and pushed the door open. He heard the sounds of baby John screaming. “Adam? Kono? It’s Steve!” He yelled a bit. 

Adam came out a few minutes later. “Hey sorry. The baby is teething and we haven’t slept all night long.”

“Jesus, you should have called. I could have come over a different day.” Steve said setting the box down on the coffee table. 

“No, I want you to take this baby.” Kono said coming out with the baby on her hip, Her hair up and sticking out of a pony tail. “Here….” She shoved the baby into Steve’s arms. 

“Whoa..” Steve was taken back but cradled the crying baby in his arms. “K, why don’t you send him with me for a few hours?”

“Yeah?” Adam’s eyes were huge. “Seriously?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I don’t have to work today. I just need to check in at the office for a few minutes and he can help me check emails.”

“Steve, you have no idea what you are getting into.”

“It’s fine. Danny and I could use a distraction.”

“You guys okay?” Kono asked, worried. 

“Oh, we are fine. It’s Gracie. She’s just….she has issues.” Steve says. “Come on guys get me a bag for him.”

Steve didn’t need to tell them again, Kono and Adam rushed around getting a bag together. It didn’t take Kono or Adam much time to pack a bag for their son. “So maybe just like four hours?” Kono said with a smile. 

“It’s fine. Really. I’m taking him to the office then my house okay?”

“Steve, we trust you. Its fine.” Adam said with a grin.

Steve smiled. He felt his heart swell a bit. “Can I just take your car because of the car seat?”

“Sounds great.” Kono and Steve exchanged keys. The baby was still crying but mostly whimpering in Steve’s arms. 

Steve got him in the car seat like Adam showed him and drove off to the Palace. Once there he looked at some wrap that they sent with him, he got it figured out and placed the baby in it, where he finally had settled down and slowly drifted off into sleep. Steve took the diaper bag with him, getting looks from the HPD officers and others where worked there. He ignored everyone and approached the glass doors to 5-0 where Pua was stationed that day. He opened the door for Steve and watched as he walked in with the baby. Steve walked past Chin and Lou’s offices and went right into his when he didn’t see Danny in. He fired up his lap top and watched the baby sleep against his chest. He kissed the top of his head and got to work emailing people back. A few minutes later he heard his door open.

“Why do you have John?” Chin asked, his attitude radiating from his body.

Steve looked up and smiled he whispered. “Apparently this guy kept them up all night long and I was supposed to see them today but when I walked in he was screaming. So I offered to watch him so they could sleep.”

“There’s family to do that.” Chin said coldly.

Steve took a breath through his nose and slowly let it out. “What is your problem with me Chin?”

“You hurt the family Steve, you did something stupid and we all had to pay for it. Especially the kids and Danny.”

“You know Chin Ho, I don’t see how my children and I deal with this situation is any of your concern. You have been a jerk since he came home. Fuck, since he woke up from the hospital. So I suggest you check yourself and realize that people who are war vets have issues. Issues they don’t want, however they do it for you.” Danny stepped into the office, Lou right behind him. “He needs our support now more than ever. Maybe he knows what he did was bad, but there’s no reason in kicking a dog when it’s down. Take the day Chin, go home.”

Chin swallowed and left through the other door. Steve looked up at Danny and mouthed thank you. 

“You know McGarrett. That looks good on you.” Lou said changing the subject.

“What does?” Steve asked

Danny smiled. “Wearing a moby, baby in it rubbing your hands up and down on his back.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, I kind of like this. Who knows Danno?”

Lou sat down on the couch, watching the exchange. 

“No….” Danny shook his head. “….I’m good with the two we have.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah? Well, maybe having a baby that we both get to see grow up and be around wouldn’t be half bad.”

Danny couldn’t resist that. He knew what Steve meant. “Maybe.”

Steve grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m gonna take this guy home, and let him play in the water after his nap.”

“Steve he is a baby, you gotta watch him.”

Steve shut his laptop lid and walked over to Danny, he lowered his head and kissed Danny’s lips. Biting at it a bit. “I’m aware of that. I’ve got this. Protect my island Danno.”

Steve took the diaper bag and left. Danny turned and looked at Lou. “Who would have thought he would want a baby?”

Lou smiled. “You two make great fathers.”

“Thanks Lou.”

 

Steve got home and took a nap with the baby, but when he woke up he got him outside and in the water. He seamed to calm and enjoy himself so by the time Kono and Adam showed up several hours later, they were both surprised how calm little John seemed. They thanked Steve again and left. Leaving Steve to his own work out in the back yard. The kids came home from the bus and they got to work on their homework. Rachel showed an hour later and took Grace home, promising to get Charlie tomorrow in time before school started. Steve was cooking dinner and helped with homework and got Charlie ready for bed.

“Where’s Danno?” He asked. 

Steve shrugged. “I think he got a case. I’m sure he’s fine.”

“I hope so. Good night Dad.”

Steve smiled and kissed Charlies head. “Night kid sleep good.”

Charlie drifted off to sleep, and Steve closed his door and went down stairs to clean up the kitchen. He heard his cell ringing he answered it. “Danno you okay?”

“Yeah sorry. We were up in some reserve for a few dead bodies. I tried to call but just got cell reception. Everything okay at home?” 

“Its good. Need help? Your laptop is here, I can run stuff.” Steve offered. 

“Please I’ll text you details. I’ll be home late.”

“Figured, got the text. I’ll run names now dump their phones and look into financials.”

“Thanks, it’s a couple. Thirties they were staying at the Hilton. Well they have key cards for the hotel anyways. Noelani says there is blunt force trauma nothing missing on their body.” Danny rattled off. 

“Got it love you.”

“Love you too.”

Steve searched the vic’s names and sent everything he found to Danny by one am. Steve fell asleep on the bed holding his glasses in his hand and the laptop in the other when he was shook awake the next morning. “Dad, your phone. It’s been ringing all morning.”

Steve opened his eyes and checked the clock it was almost seven forty five. “Shit.” He answered the phone. 

”Steve, we got the location of the killer thanks to you. They are staying in a house down the street form us. Can you meet us there in ten minutes?”

“Shit….yes. Sorry. I’ll have…..Rachel is here. I gotta go.” He heard the door bell and rushed down stairs. “Charlie!!” Steve yelled as he opened the door. 

“Steve it’s good to see you is Charlie ready?”

“Um….shit…maybe.” Steve looked around. “Sorry I was up late and over slept I don’t know if he got breakfast, or made his lunch.”

“I’ll get him one of your bars.” Grace said stepping into the house.

“She has a doctors appointment in twenty minutes. I will call Danny.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks Rachel.”

She nodded back and watched as the kids came from the kitchen. Steve kissed each of the kids and watched them go. He changed his clothes and got his tactical gear on before jumping in his truck and heading towards the address where he met up with the team. He jumped from the truck and strapped on his thigh holster. “Sorry, guys.”

Danny half smiled. “Rough morning?”

“Little bit.” Steve smiled. 

“Let’s do this.” Danny said, showing Steve the layout of the house. “Suggestions?”

“Lou and Kono in the back, Chin, you and me in the front.” Steve said. “How many in the house?”

“Three on thermal.” Chin answered. 

“Let’s move.” Steve said. “On me.” They approached the drive way, looking all around for threats. Lou and Kono moved to the back and radioed in they were in position. Chin kicked the door down as Steve walked in. “Five-oh!” He shouted. One guy came out with his hands up. “I got him.” Danny said taking the man into custody. Steve continued down the hall, as Chin touched Steve’s shoulder indicating he was there and he had his back. Someone jumped from a room and tried to shoot at them, but Steve shot the guy in the leg taking him down. Chin moved in and zip tied his hands and feet, kicking his gun away. Several shots came from the living-room where they had left Danny. Steve and Chin ran towards the gun fire to see Danny crouched down taking fire, blood dripping from his head.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked looking Danny over for more injuries. 

“I’m fine, just fire!” Danny yelled out.

A second later there was a single shot and the guy fell, yelling out in pain. The three men looked around the corner to see Lou and Kono with smiles on their faces. “There was several guys out back.” Lou said. “We took care of them though.”

“Fuck, that ass hoe kicked me with his foot.” Danny yelled out as he gently touched his head. Wincing in pain.

Steve smiled. “Let me look at it.”

Danny walked up to Steve and leaned his head in. “How bad?”

“Not sure, we should get it looked at.”

“Alright where’s the patient?” A familiar voice said.

Steve turned around. “Bells!”

She locked eyes with Steve and swallowed. “Steve…….”

He broke out in a huge smile, bringing her body flush with his. He held on to her tightly. “Thank you.”

She nodded and wiped at her tears. “You look really good.”

“Thanks, I’ve called a few times.” 

“And I’ve ignored you. I’m sorry, coffee soon?”

“You bet.” Steve touched Danny’s arm. “Care for him?”

“Yup, tac gear off. Let’s go.” Bella said with a grin. 

Steve helped Danny take off his gear. He watched Danny and Bella walk off, but felt a new hand on his shoulder. “You okay Chin?”

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I haven’t been great, and I shouldn’t have treated you badly.”

“I understand, but tell me we are good? I want to go fishing.”

Chin smiled. “We are good brah. Real good.” A phone started to ring.

Steve sighed and looked down. “Not me.” He said. Danny’s phone. He pulled it out of his husbands vest and saw Rachel's face. “Rachel, it’s Steve.”

“She’s not pregnant Steve!” Rachel sobbed. 

“Oh god.” Steve instantly felt the weight be lifted from his shoulders. “So everything is good then?”

“She does have an infection, but that will clear up with some medication in a week or two.” Rachel said softly. 

“Oh, Rachel thank God this is great news!” Steve almost sobbed out. “Danny’s getting stitched up, but want to tell him?”

“No you can. I’m taking Grace out of school for the day, but will get Charlie.”

“Sounds good. Tell our girl we love her.” Steve hung up and looked at Chin. “I gotta find Danny.”

He moved through the crowd of HPD, crime lab and others that have managed to come. He saw Danny on the back on a ambulance getting his arm stitched up. “DANNY!” Steve yelled out as he approached the man. 

“Everything okay?”

Steve couldn’t help his smile. “Rachel called.”

“And?”

“She’s not. And there's only a infection that medication will clear up.”

Danny flung his body forward, vomiting over his shoes. Steve was right there holding him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay Danno, it’s okay.”

“Is he good?” Bella asked with concern.

Steve nodded. “Will explain later, but yeah He’s fine.”

Steve sat Danny up and hugged him. “It’s gonna be okay buddy, lets go home huh?”

Danny nodded. “Home.”


	11. Alone Time part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had showered earlier so he was in bed reading a book when Danny got out of the shower. Danny opened the door, steam rolling out filling the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around him and he stopped. Watched Steve reading the book, glasses on his face. His constipation look. Danny smiled. “Do you realize how fucking hot you look?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I LOVE this chapter so much.....I cant wait for you to read it!!!!!!!!!

After that case it seemed as though the team couldn’t get a break on the case load. There were one case after another. As soon as the last one was solved they all went home, dragging their feet behind them. They got food and a shower and hit the bed. Luckily for Steve, He didn’t need his sleeping pills because sure enough he would fall asleep on his own within minutes of his head hitting the pillow. One night he waited for Danny to come to bed, but never did. Steve got worried and got out of bed, his body hurting in places that should only happen when you have sex. He sighed, sex. That would be fantastic right about now. He opened the bathroom door to find Danny standing under the spray, but he was leaned up against the wall. “Shit.” Danny had fallen asleep in the shower. He walked over and turned the water off. “Danno.” Steve mumbled. 

“Yeah? Huh?” 

“Get out, you fell asleep.” Steve handed Danny a towel and helped his husband dry off. “Just go to bed Danny.”

Danny walked into their bedroom and fell down on the bed, sideways. He was completely spent. As soon as Steve cleaned up the bathroom he walked out and laid next to Danny, his head on his shoulder. “I’m so tired.”

“Sleep Steve, you haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“Mmmm, yeah.” He just was about to go under when his phone rang. “Mother fucker.” He reached up and put the phone to his ear. “I swear someone better fucking be dead.”

“Um, Steve?”

Steve sat up. He didn’t know this voice. “Yes?”

“Hon, it’s Danny’s mom. We’ve been waiting at the airport for an hour, is everything okay?”

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve practically yelled shoving his husband. “It’s Thursday!”

“So?” He opened one eye.

“Your parents!” 

“Fuck!”

“Kindly tell him to stop cussing, it’s quite alright. We can get a cab.”

“No…no..no….I’ll come get you okay? There’s no way Danny can drive, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“Alright, Steve see you soon.”

“Babe, you need to sleep. You haven’t slept right in over a week.”

“You cant drive Danny. I can go longer than you, and I’ve gotten cat naps here and there. I’m okay. I swear.” Steve got up and put a blanket over a naked Danny. “Sweetheart, sleep. I’ll be back.” Danny didn’t fight him, he fell right to sleep. Steve got on a pair of slippers and picked up his badge, gun and wallet. Taking his truck he sped off to the airport. He stopped just on the curb, flashed his badge and walked into the airport near luggage. He walked in and spotted the Williams. “Clara, Eddie…I’m so very sorry. We have been so busy!” Steve said giving each a hug. 

“It’s really okay. We slept the whole way here, so we just looked around.” Eddie said with a smile. “Where’s the boy?”

Steve laughed. “Passed out in bed.” He took their rolling bags. “We’ve had so many cases this week, I swear the idiots come out when they know we need the rest.”

Clara laughed. “It always seems to be the case, will you need to work this weekend?”

“Fuck no.” Steve said. “I mean no.”

“I’m use to the cussing, I don’t like it but I’m use to it.”

Steve nodded and walked over to his truck and threw the bags in the back. He opened the door for the two and got in on the drivers side. “Danny said something the other day about how you can’t check in to the hotel until tomorrow afternoon, so don’t mind the mess at home. We haven’t been there.”

“So sleep for the weary huh?” Eddie said from the back. 

“No. Not enough anyways. Between kidnapping and murders, we’ve been on our toes.” Steve didn’t mention the bomb threat against the team in the middle of all of this. 

“How have you been?” Clara asked. 

Steve was use to the questions by now. He hated it, but he was use to it. “I’m well. Being busy helps, but it also can be a distraction of what I need to be doing.”

“Did you get the letters we wrote to you?” Eddie asked. 

Steve smiled. “I did, thank you. That was very kind.”

“You are family Steve, we want to help in anyway we can. What’s the plans for Saturday?”

Steve smiled and sucked in his bottom lip. “I’ve got us a table at the finest restaurant on the island, and after dinner I’m going to act like the Governor is calling me for something very important that cant wait. But really, it’s just Grace.”

Eddie laughed. “She’s a little stinker that one.”

Steve smiled. “She is.” He turned into the drive way. “I’m taking a friend’s bike back here, and going to set up something in the back. Most of it will be done, but I have to light it up. When Danny comes home, it’s game on. He wont know what hit him.”

Clara smiled. “He deserves the best.”

“He deserves a lot more than I have been giving him lately.” Steve looked down at his hands. He felt himself slowly falling into a hole that he’s worked so hard to climb out of. He needed sleep. He knew he did. He saw the lights on down stairs. “I’m guessing Danny is up.” He got out of the truck and helped with the bags. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked with his hand on Steve’s arm.

Steve blew out a breath. “Umm….no.” He needed to be honest. In all honesty he wanted to hit something or hurt something. He was feeling agitated and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Can I help?”

“I honestly just need to work out and get some real sleep.” He had a tough week at work, he was actually working in the field something he hadn’t done in a while. 

“Okay.” Eddie said following Steve up the house where Clara was already hugging Danny. “I’m here for you.”

Steve nodded his response but walked past Danny and Clara and put the items in the living-room. 

“Couldn’t stay in bed when you guys were coming!” Danny exclaimed, he hugged his father. When they entered the house, Danny noticed that Steve wasn’t there. “I wonder where he went?” Danny pondered. 

“Something happened.” Eddie said softly, unsure of where Steve was at. 

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “What do you mean something happened?” Tilting his face slightly towards his parents. 

“I’m not sure. He just got quite and I asked him if he was okay and he said no. He needed to sleep and needed to work out.” Eddie responded by shoving his hands in his pockets. “Did I say something wrong?”

Danny shook his head no. “We’ve had a really demanding week. Hence the reason why I forgot about you guys coming. Case after case. I better go find Steve, make sure he doesn’t want to talk.”

“We’ll just make some tea.” Clara said.

Danny nodded and walked towards the door to the lanai. He found Steve running back and fourth on the lawn doing suicides, but he added push-ups each time he went to the other end of the lawn. He started to push himself harder and go farther, he’d run back towards the sand run a few feet in sand run back to the grass, drop and do crunches. Fuck, Danny thought. Steve was really stressed. He watched Steve repeat this but did burpies at the end. Danny stepped out on the grass in hopes of Steve stopping, Which he did much to Danny’s delight. “What’s up?”

“I’m in my head a bit Danny, that’s all.” Steve took in large gulps of air. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Steve shook his head. “No I’m going to go on a swim and then come up, shower and sleep. Take my pills.”

Danny sighed. “Do you want to talk?”

Steve shrugged. “You deserve so much more than me Danny, don’t you see that? Since I’ve been home its been nothing but problems and honestly I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“You listen right here, buddy.” Danny started in on his rant. “I’m here because I choose to be, not because I have to be.” He points between Steve and him. “Don’t you fucking do that. You don’t get a choice this time huh? Huh?” Danny yelled shoving Steve slightly.

“I’m just saying Danny that it’s difficult on me too.” Steve dropped his arms. “I’m just saying this is difficult. I’m tired of walking of egg shells. I’m tried of the pills, yeah I know its helping. Trust me I know, I see it. But I’m just tired. I want to just do a different job but I cant. I felt like that missing puzzle piece go into place the other day when I had John.”

Whoa, wait what? “Huh?”

Steve smiled. “Look I’m not saying it has to happen now. But I’d love to have a baby with you Danny. You have a huge family, you love kids…..” Steve sighed and rested his own hands on his hips. “….I love those kids like they were my own. But, I want something that’s just for me and you. I want a baby Danno.”

Danny blinked in surprise. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Steve said. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay.”

Steve walked to Danny and pushed his lips against his husbands. Slipping his tongue into Danny’s mouth, making the kiss dirty. “I love you, good night.”

Danny nodded, turned and watched Steve walk into the house. Danny stood there for a moment, what in the actual fuck just happened? Steve wants a baby. Danny let a breath out, fuck.

 

Steve woke the next morning to the smell of food. His stomach grumbled. He had taken two of his sleeping pills that night to ensure he had gotten enough sleep. His eyes fluttered shut again, but he was dreaming. About a baby. Something he felt so strongly about, he knew he could convince Danny. But their lives would have to take a change. One of them would have to be at home with the baby. But in this dream, nothing bad was happening. It was just Steve, Danny on the beach watching Grace teaching Charlie to surf while a baby laid in Steve’s arms. The love he had wasn’t anything he thought he could ever have. Danny making sweet talk to their bundle of joy. A little girl. When Steve woke again, he was sprawled out on the bed with a raging hard on. From the last dream about him and Danny that was pretty amazing. He took several calming breaths, remembering Danny’s parents were down stairs. This was not the time for any funny business. He got up, feeling every part of his back on fire. It had been a long time since his back had hurt this bad. He got up, still dressed in his clothes from the night before he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and used the toilet. Fuck the shower he thought. He slowly walked down stairs only to be greeted by three smiling Williams’ looking directly at him. Danny’s face fell when he saw Steve grimace. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Danny jumped up. 

Steve got to the bottom of the stairs and raised his hands at Danny to sit back down. “It’s alright. I…um….worked out harder than I thought I did last night.”

“Couldn’t have anything to do with the way you slept.” Danny said sitting back down. “Sit in your chair, I’ll get you coffee and food.”

Steve nodded and walked over to his seat. Hearing his phone ring he picked it up realized it was the school calling. He sighed. “Daniel, Charlie’s school is calling me!” Steve shouted as he glanced at Clara and Eddie.

Steve picked it up and gave Danny a worrisome look. “This is Steve.”

“Mr. M…..I mean Commander McGarrett, I have Charles Williams here. He’s upset about something and has refused to talk to anyone but his Dad. I told him by calling you isn’t going to help him talk to his Dad.”

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m his Dad. I can speak to him.”

“But…your…”

“Look, I know who I am.” Steve gritted out. “Put my son on the phone now!” A few seconds later Steve heard the change in breathing. “Charlie is that you?

“Hi Dad.”

Steve smiled. “Hey buddy, what’s up?

“Daddy!” Charlie cried into the phone. 

“Shhh….Charlie…it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“Dalton said you really aren’t a SEAL and you got really hurt and that’s why you tried to kill yourself and went away.”

Steve closed his eyes and gripped the chair tightly. “Charlie….babe….Charlie. I need you to stop crying and listen to me okay?” Danny gave Steve a worried look. 

“Okay.” He sniffled into the phone.

“It doesn’t matter if he believes that I’m not a SEAL okay, what matters is you know the truth.”

“But he said I’m going to be a wimp just like Danno and marry a man because I can’t find a woman.”

Steve bounced up from his seat. “Charlie put the principle back on the phone.”

“How can I help?” She said. 

“How can you help?!” Steve yelled and looked over at Danny. “She wants to know what she can do to help? Tell you what, I want my son ready to leave in fifteen minutes. I’m going to be there to pick him up with his homework for two weeks, do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She said softly. 

“I will be calling the superintendent of the school district, to make sure that what my SON just told me doesn’t happen again, do you understand?” 

“Yes.”

Steve hung the phone up and looked at Danny. “Get Rachel over here now.”

“Steve, what’s happened?” Danny asked.

“I’ll take care of this. That fucking kid went to far this time.” Steve went up the stairs, by twos until he reached the bedroom. He flung open the closet and looked at his dress blues. He shook his head and decided that his Navy SEAL tactical gear was better suited. He got every item on in record time, two thigh holsters, his weapons….empty of course and slipped his glasses on. He went down the steps and landed, picking up the camaro car keys. “Be back Danny.” Was all he said before leaving the house, headed directly for the school. Steve got there in no time and parked out front with the police lights flashing on the car, he got out and took the steps. He walked in, teachers and parents stopped and looked at him. Some were even gazing at the man in front of them. The kids looked terrified. 

Steve walked directly to the office and opened the door to find the Principle and Charlie sitting in the chairs. “Charlie boy!”

“Dad, you came!”

Steve smiled and bent down. “Of course I did buddy, ready to head home?”

Charlie nodded and got his bag handing it to Steve.

“Commander, we want to offer our sincerest apology.”

Steve pushed his lips together. “Save it. Charlie let’s go.” Steve and Charlie left hand in hand, until the boy stopped. “What is it Charlie?”

“That’s Dalton.” He whispered. 

Steve bent down and looked at the blonde haired kid. “You don’t ever show your enemies where you are weak okay? You stand tall, take the beating and move on.”

Charlie nodded his head and squared his shoulders and walked out of the school. Steve couldn’t have been more proud of Charlie in that moment. Once at home Steve stripped his gear off and watched as the boy ran off to his bedroom. 

“The school called, while you were gone and apologized again.” Danny said in a soft voice. 

Steve dropped this vest and walked over to Danny. “They told you what that boy said?”

Danny nodded. “It’s hurtful to think that kids have their parents view on things.”

Steve wrapped his long arms around Danny, bringing him in close. “Sorry Danno. I talked with Charlie on the way home and explained that we can’t choose who we love, it just happens. And there is nothing wrong with that. I told him people will find a reason to hate it he just needs to know that we all love him.”

“Thank you Steve.” Rachel said coming from the kitchen. “I have meetings with the principle and the superintendent on Monday.”

“Thanks Rachel, I’ll see you next weekend to get the kids.” Danny said softly his head still on Steve’s chest. 

“Listen, if you want to pick them up for dinner or come over for dinner just call okay?” Rachel walked to the steps calling Charlie down. “Good bye.”

Steve and Danny nodded and waved at Charlie. “Listen, I have to take my parents to the hotel. Why don’t you go relax?”

Steve gave Danny a knowing look. “Why don’t we both go, you need me close right now and you know it.”

Danny smiled. “Fine.”

 

After the hotel Steve and Danny found themselves elbow deep in house chores that had been neglected for the last week. Steve did the deep cleaning and Danny did the other things like laundry and changing all of the bedding. By evening they sat down on the couch with a beer in hand. Steve took a long drink from the bottle. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a beer.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, it wasn’t the same with out you here so I haven’t been drinking any.”

Steve smiled and laced their fingers together, laying his head back on the couch. “Least we can catch up on sleep. I heard we have a week off.”

“Mmmmm, sleep sounds good.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” Steve yawned and set his beer down. “Should I order a pizza?”

“I did ten minutes ago.” Danny sighed and drank the rest of his beer. 

“Good boy. I keep you around for something.” Steve smiled, eyes still closed. 

“Fucker.” Danny said with laughter in his voice. He turned the tv on and found a game they hadn’t watched yet. A few minutes later Danny looked over to see Steve passed out. Snoring slightly. Danny was pleased Steve was home, finally able to keep a eye on him. Protect him. Just to look across from his office and have assurance that Steve was there. Or having him around the house. Danny had found himself touching Steve every so often, almost as a assurance that this was real. Steve was home. Danny let out a deep sigh. Yes, he loved this man more than anything. Steve jumped with the door bell rang, Danny got up and paid the man and set the pizza down in front of them. “You alright?”

“Yeah, was just….mmm…what?” Steve opened his eyes. 

Danny laughed. “God your old. You jumped when the door bell rang.”

“I thought it was my phone.” Steve sat up an stretched his back. “Thought we had a case.”

Danny laughed, and Steve gave him his lopsided smile. They dug into the pizza and before long found themselves up stairs. Steve had showered earlier so he was in bed reading a book when Danny got out of the shower. Danny opened the door, steam rolling out filling the bedroom. He had a towel wrapped around him and he stopped. Watched Steve reading the book, glasses on his face. His constipation look. Danny smiled. “Do you realize how fucking hot you look?”


	12. Alone Time Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reached out and stopped him. “No, don’t!”
> 
> Steve turned his attention back to his lover. “Danny…….”
> 
> “I want to feel it, all of it. I need to feel it.”
> 
> “How about just a little?” Steve begged. “I don’t want you hurt Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN DYING to post this since I wrote it. I'M seriously so happy for this chapter!!!

Steve looked up with a grin on his face that reached his eyes, he licked his lips at the sight before him. Danny still wet from his shower. “About as hot as you look.”

Danny bit his lip as he looked over Steve’s chiseled chest. “Fuck it.” Danny and leaped onto the bed. A knee by each of Steve’s hips. His tongue down Steve’s throat, Steve’s hands on Danny’s hips. The kiss was dirty but sweet. Danny was grinding himself into Steve’s already hardening cock. “Steve….” Danny moaned when his husbands lips attached themselves to the earlobe.

Steve pulled back and looked Danny in the eyes. “I had tomorrow all planned out Danny.”

Danny shook his head. “I can’t wait, please. I need you.”

Who was Steve to deny Danny? He nodded his head as Danny threw the towel from his hips and slowly slid down Steve’s body, pulling the clothes off of him at the same time. Danny looked at Steve’s body. Taking it in. He scrunched up his face. “You have a new tat?” He asked when he saw the new ink coming around each side of his hips. 

Steve smiled. “I did. I got it when I got my nipples pierced.”

“Fuck.” Danny moaned. “You know what your tats do to me, I wanna see.”

Steve smiled again. “I’ll show you later.”

Danny slowly crawled up to Steve, licking and nipping the exposed skin. Steve’s cock already fully hard and waiting for what Danny wanted. Danny moved back to sitting on Steve, their cocks rubbing against one another. “What do you want Danny?” Steve asked.

Danny smiled. “I want to ride you.”

“Do you want me to prep you?” Steve asked already going to the lube.

Danny reached out and stopped him. “No, don’t!”

Steve turned his attention back to his lover. “Danny…….”

“I want to feel it, all of it. I need to feel it.”

“How about just a little?” Steve begged. “I don’t want you hurt Danny.”

Danny nodded, Steve got the lube from the side table. It’s exactly where he had left it last time it was used. Steve put some in his hand and wrapped his long fingers around his cock. Spreading the lube all around. He looked up at Danny and nodded. “Go slow Danno.”

Steve kept his left hand tight on Danny’s hip, he was sure it was going to be bruised tomorrow and he wrapped his right hand around his husbands cock, keeping pressure on it. He watched Danny’s face as he positioned himself above Steve’s sock, slowly taking him in. He moaned out. Steve wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or pain. He settled for both when Danny finally went balls deep on Steve. Being still for a moment. Steve closed his eyes and let a breath out. “Danny….Danny….” Steve repeated like a mantra. “Fucking Christ…..you feel…fuck….so amazing.”

Danny swallowed hard and started to rock his hips against Steve. Grinding on his husbands cock for the first time in months. Their sex life had started to suffer around Thanksgiving. But the feel of Steve, deep inside of Danny made him forget everything. Danny leaned forward on Steve, kissing him soft and slow, moving his hips, grinding on Steve in a slow but steady pace. Steve ran is hands up and down Danny’s side, his hips every inch of skin he could touch. “Ohhh….yeah…oh…Fuck yeah.” Steve moaned out. 

“You like that huh?” Danny whispered as his breathing got harder. “You like my tight hole?”

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Oh…fuck yeah……fuck yeah Danny….oh God…you are……fuck…”

Steve leaned up and kissed Danny, slow and sweet. Sucking on his neck right below Danny’s ear lobe where he knew it would send his man over the edge. Steve wrapped his long fingers around Danny’s cock, stroking him at the same pace that Danny was snapping his hips…. drawing out the moment for as long as possible. Danny looked up at Steve, his glasses were off and he looked perfect. He looked alive. He looked like the Steve he had been missing all of these months. Danny stopped moving, placed his hands on Steve’s chest and started to cry. Steve was alarmed and framed Danny’s face with his hands. “What is it? Are you okay?” Danny couldn’t answer, he laid his head down on Steve’s chest. Hearing his heart beating. It was grounding Danny in a way Steve couldn’t ever understand. “Baby, you gotta talk to me, what is it?”

Danny swallowed. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He started to move his hips faster, chasing his release. “Harder Steve…” He said looking down at his cock, leaking pre-come already. Steve nodded and stroked Danny, harder and faster. He started to shake, feeling his orgasm building. He pinched and rolled Steve’s nipples between his fingers. He knew there would be no stopping it now but Steve placed his finger right behind his ball sack and pushed, Danny nearly passed out at the rush. He came yelling Steve’s name, pinching Steve’s nipples in the process.

“Shit…..fuck…Danny….you gotta move.” He thrusted up into Danny, trying to get him to move. “Fuck me….yeah…that’s it…..almost there babe.” Danny started to grind again on Steve’s cock, pinching his nipples again he watched as Steve started to shake, his whole body tensing up. His hands curled tightly into balls by Danny’s hips. Steve’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. His breathing was harder and much faster than Danny’s. “Ohhh, fuck…..Danny….yes!” He came hard, Danny kissed Steve softly, laid his head down on Steve’s chest. Feeling the fast beat of his husbands heart. The one that stopped working that short time ago, in more than one way.He looked up into Steve’s eyes. “I love you.”

Steve smiled. “I love you so much.”

Danny let out a content sigh, perfectly happy to stay right where he was. He knew he was sticky. He knew the dried come would hurt like a bitch, but he didn’t care. Steve slid them down farther on the bed, but keeping Danny on top of him. He laid there, eyes closed and ran his hand from Danny’s tale bone to his neck bone. “You okay Danno?”

Danny nodded his head. “You are here.”

Steve smiled softly, knowing where this was going. “I am.”

“You died on me that day. I was keeping you alive by keeping your heart going.” Danny sighed. “But here you are, alive and well.”

“I’m not going anywhere Danno, I’m here.” Steve as Danny started to cry a little more.

“Shhhhhh, thats okay. Don’t do that, I’m here. Let’s sleep like this okay? I need to take my pills, can you help me?”

Danny helped Steve get his pills but he pulled Danny back where he was on his chest. Steve's fingers worked Danny’s back and neck, And there they slept all night long.

 

Steve woke the next morning, his eyes burning from the light filling the room. A weight on top of him. He looked down to see Danny on his chest, in the exact same position they fell asleep in. Steve knew he would be in pain today from sleeping like this but Danny needed it. Needed to feel Steve close, have his assurance. Steve ran his fingers in lazy patters along Danny’s back. Danny moaned and shifted his head so he could look at Steve. He smiled. Leaned up and kissed Steve softly. “Morning.” Danny’s voice was thick with sleep. 

Steve smiled. “Morning. Sleep good?”

“Uh huh….did you?” Danny asked as he kissed along Steve’s chest.

“I did. I didn’t take my sleeping pills last night, and I slept all night long.”

“Whoops.” Danny said sticking out his bottom lip.

“It’s okay. Just not something we want to make a habit out of.” Steve said kissing Danny’s forehead. 

“Turn over.”

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“Tattoo. Wanna see.”

“I’ll show you in the shower.” Steve closed his eyes.

Danny mouthed his way along to one of Steve’s nipples, licking and sucking on the hard nub. “Fuckkk.” Steve moaned out. “Okay….alright….I’ll turn over.”

Danny smiled, knowing he could get his way. Steve rolled over on to his belly when Danny sat up. Danny sat on the back of Steve’s thighs. “What’s this picture of?”

“It’s tribal. I saw it in a magazine. It’s suppose to bring peace and calmness.” Steve said softly. “Is it bad?”

Truth be told, it turned Danny on. He loved it. “It’s beautiful Steve. But you realize it’s a tramp stamp?” Danny giggled. 

“I know!” Steve laughed. “There’s one more I wanna get above my right nipple.”

“Of?”

“Sea turtle maybe. Not sure.” Steve’s voice was muffled from the blankets. “Gecko? Tribal sun?”

Danny ran his hands up and down Steve’s back. “I love you, no matter what ya know?”

“I know Danny. I love you too.” Steve sighed. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

Steve swallowed. “I…um..found after I swallowed those pills….um….it’s been hard….no….fuck…”

Danny nudged Steve to turn over. “You can tell me, anything Steve.”

“It’s difficult for me to always get an erection.”

Danny wasn’t going to lie. This sucks. Bad. He loved when Steve would fill him. He sat there trying to process everything his lover said. He hoped his face wasn’t telling anything. “Is that why you got the nipple piercings?”

Steve nodded. “I found it helps sometimes. I’m honestly amazed it stayed as long as it did last night.”

Danny nodded his head.

“Please, let me in.” Steve ran his fingers up and down Danny’s arms. 

“I hate what those pills did, I hate how they’ve messed my life up.” Danny confessed. 

“I know.” Steve closed his eyes. “Look, we can both see Dr. Drew for this. Ya know, he’s knowledgeable in sex therapy too. Or we can figure this out together. There’s still things we can do, I can get it up, it takes a little more foreplay. You can always fuck me, I still enjoy it. It’s just a challenge for me now.” 

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Danny said suddenly. 

Steve reached up to grab Danny’s hand. “Danny…please.”

Danny ignored Steve and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Steve knew that Danny would react this way. He knew he would shut down. Dr. Drew and told him that he would. Steve knew that he would have to show Danny that he was still interested in him that he still found him attractive. He still craved his touch, his kisses his cock. Steve got up, his cock was soft. Steve hoped to hell that he could get it up, not for himself but for Danny. He stood at the bathroom door, hand hovering over the handle, he has gone into far more serious missions than this. He could do this. He opened the bathroom door and found Danny under the spray of the shower, his head hung low the steam filling the room fast. 

 

Steve stepped towards the shower and slid the door open. “Hey.”

“Steve…..not that I don’t love you because I do. I need this this time alone…” Danny didn’t realize that Steve was already in the shower and dropping to his knees. “….wait, what are you doing?”

“I’m showing you how much I need your cock in my mouth.” Steve said slowly, he took Danny’s cock in his hand and swallowed down his lovers cock. Working him to full erection. Danny moaned out, throwing his head back, his hands on the back of Steve’s head, guiding his hot mouth all over his cock. Steve would lick up one side and suck the head a few moments before twisting his hand over Danny’s whole cock. He pushed the cock in his mouth, sucking just enough to make Danny yell and moan out. Steve cupped Danny’s balls, squeezing just enough to make his lover start to shake. Steve took the cock deep into this throat as far back as he could, which was almost all the way down. He sucked, pushed on Danny’s perineum, Danny fucked Steve’s mouth, coming hard down Steve’s throat. He swallowed him down. Milked him dry. He licked up the sensitive cock, pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit and sucked him off again, using his teeth for just enough pressure to make Danny start to shake. Steve slid up Danny’s body, kissing random parts until he stood fully in front of Danny. He framed his face with his hands, rubbing Danny’s cheek bones with his thumbs. “Danny. I love you. Look at me.”

Danny opened his eyes and looked into Steve’s hazel ones. He swallowed, because all he saw there was love. Steve looked down between them and saw his erect cock. Steve wrapped his fingers around himself and started to jerk himself off, his eyes never moving from Danny’s. He wanted Danny, he needed him to understand that. He took Danny’s hand and placed it on his nipples, encouraging him to play with them. Danny pinched and rubbed, pulled at the bar pierced through his nipple. Steve started to shake, his body trembling at the touch of Danny. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny’s neck, to bring him closer, to smell his scent. Danny looked at Steve with a sweet expression, one that let Steve know that Danny understood. He loved him, he wanted him. He would always want him. The look spoke volumes. Steve came hard, painting Danny with his long hot stripes. Steve’s breathing was hard and broken. Danny kissed Steve’s neck, bringing him back to earth.


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can work on this together okay? We can figure out something, maybe you have a weird kink that we didn’t know about huh?” Danny smiled, he reached for Steve’s hand, touching him softly. “I still love you Steve, more than you probably will ever realize.”
> 
> “But I’m broken.”
> 
> Danny sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand tighter. “We are all broken, you saved me once. And then you told me I wasn’t as alone as I thought. Let me save you Steve, let someone else carry the burden for you. Just for a while.”
> 
> Steve looked at Danny, tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND this is the other chapter I've been dying to post. I maybe just will post everything tonight, haha. I love it all! Thanks for everyone reading!

They showered and got into a change of shorts, Danny in jean cut offs and Steve in board shorts. Danny changed the bed sheets while Steve made coffee and a light breakfast, bringing it up to the bedroom. He watched as Danny placed the last pillow on the bed. Danny turned around and smiled at Steve. “Breakfast in bed? You hate crumbs.”

“I’ll survive if it makes you happy.” Steve said as he set the tray down on the bed. 

“Mmmm….” Danny lifted the coffee cup to his lips. “…thanks for the coffee. I needed this.”

“Anytime.” Steve took his own cup and drank some of the hot fluid. “So…..”

“What?” Danny cocked his eyebrow at Steve.

Steve smiled, the one smile that Danny only gets to see once in a while. “Happy Valentines Day.” Steve leaned in and kissed Danny slow. 

“Happy Valentines Day to you too.” Danny laced their fingers together as they sat facing one another, Steve had his back against the head board and Danny was in front of him, their knees touching. “What was the big plan you had?”

“So, I got reservations at Morimoto’s….I wanted to come back here and just romance you. Give you a massage maybe, share a bottle of wine. I don’t know, twinkle lights out back….dancing to some music.” Steve smiled. “Maybe, play on the guitar a bit.”

“Thanks babe, but you really don’t have to take me to Morimoto’s. That’s going to be expensive.”

“Then why don’t you tell me what you want for dinner?” Steve smiled, he set his coffee mug down and ran his hand through Danny’s soft product free hair.

“Why don’t you make me dinner. Couple steaks, potatoes, grill some veggies. I’d be perfectly happy just spending the day with you here at home.”

Steve smiled and pulled Danny closer to him. “God, I love you so fucking much.”

“I know.” Danny smirked. “Now, there’s something I want to discuss with you.”

“What?” Steve asked, shoving a piece of pineapple in his mouth.

“You want to have a baby.”

Steve nearly choked on his fruit. “I didn’t realize it was that kind of conversation.”

Danny smiled and picked up a strawberry, popped it in his mouth. “Knowing you like I do, what research have you done.”

Steve smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. “Soooo, obviously we need to adopt a baby or find a surrogacy agency, which is limited on the islands.”

Danny smiled. “Let’s get something straight here Steve. I want a baby…with you.”

Steve pulled Danny onto him and laid back. “Yeah?” Steve smiled. 

“Fuck yes.” Danny kissed Steve.

“I thought maybe you didn’t.”

“God, no. I just….I have a request.”

“Anything.”

Danny smiled. “I want your DNA. We already have two with mine, and I would really love to have a baby that shares one of our DNA and that option is you.”

Steve smiled and kissed Danny. “So, my other idea was this. Bells has a friend that just moved here from New York……” He saw Danny smile. “….she’s here only for seventeen months, because of work.”

“Okay?”

Steve bit his lip. “Okay….well….you’d like her Danny. She’s a lot like you, short, loud mouthed opinionated. She’s originally from Jersey.” 

“You met her?” Danny was puzzled. 

“Yeah before our last case broke, I was having breakfast with Bella and her friend.” Steve kissed Danny. “She has blue eyes, bright blue. And blonde hair Daniel. Just like you.”

“Christ.” Danny dropped his head on Steve’s chest. 

“She’s from a Italian family. She’s done this before, three times before. Two times for a gay couple, and once for her cousin. Danny, I think we should really do this.”

Danny lifted his head up. “What do we do?”

“We have a lawyer make up a contract, we pay her $5,000. I can add her to my military and state insurance to care for the pregnancy. I go jerk off into a cup and the doctors will insert the sperm. She said she likes it when parents are involved, wants us both in the room to experience this whole ordeal. When the baby arrives we have 60 days to pay the other amount.” Steve bit his lip. 

“How much is that?” Danny closed his eyes, he couldn’t believe he was actually considering this.

“Another $15,000.”

“Holy fucking Christ.” Danny closed his eyes. “Can we even afford that?”

Steve smiled. “Yes.”

“How?”

“The same way we paid for the wedding. I have money Daniel. I never spent any of it, we work, we pay our bills….which isn’t much. We own the house, zero maintenance on our vehicles except for the Marquee, but lets face it I haven’t driven that in ages.”

Danny shook his head. “I’ve never once asked you this Steve, so please don’t think I’m being greedy. But how much money did you make in the Navy?”

Steve smiled. “Danny, at first when I graduated BUDS I made a little over four thousand. But two years after that I had moved up in rank fast and was in command of my own SEAL team. I made just over eight grand a month. Ninety two thousand a year.”

“Fucking Christ.” Danny mumbled. 

Steve laughed. “And then there was hazard pay and combat pay and then there was extra pay I got every months because I have specialties. Not to mention all of the bonus’ I’ve gotten. We are defently not poor Danny.”

Danny swallowed. “I had no idea.”

Steve smiled. “I know.”

Danny took a deep breath, soaking in the information Steve just laid on him. “We’ll need a new vehicle to carry everyone and everything.”

“We can buy a van.”

Danny opened his eyes. “Okay, what’s this girls name?”

“Katy.”

“Fine. Let me meet Katy.”

Steve smiled wide. “Really Danno?”

Danny smiled. “Yeah babe, I want a baby with you too.”

“Holy fuck!” Steve shouted as he jumped up, taking Danny into his arms. 

“You better head to the store to buy groceries for dinner.” Danny laughed. 

 

Steve went to the store to buy things he would need for dinner, he bought the best steaks he could find. Drove half way around the island for them. For Danny. He got home and got the food in the kitchen, the meat was in the fridge while he got the sweet potatoes in the oven. He got the veggies ready to grill when he realized he hadn’t seen Danny in a while so he climbed the stairs to their bedroom, where he found Danny asleep on Steve’s side of the bed. Steve smiled, he did love the man very much. It was to early to make dinner so Steve pushed his glasses back up on his nose and sat down on the chair with his book. Steve sat there for a while reading his book when he heard the soft “Hey.”

Steve looked up and smiled. “Nice nap?”

Danny nodded his head. “Yeah, it was fantastic. How long have you been there?”

Steve looked at his watch. “Just over an hour.”

Danny swallowed to relieve the dry taste in his mouth. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Dinner. I thought we could watch the sun set, wine, and figured we could move this into the bedroom.” Steve smiles, while pushing his lips together. 

“I can get on board with that!” Danny laughed. “How can I help?”

“Nope, all me. You get to rest, or watch tv, soak in the tub. Whatever you want.”

“Alright, well if you need help babe please come and get me. I don’t mind helping.”

Steve nodded and walked over to Danny. Kissed his lips. “Love you Danno”

“Danno loves you.”

Steve went back to getting dinner ready, he remembered he had the twinkle lights so he laid them all around the lanai. He remembered from last 4th of July that Charlie wanted sparklers so Steve had found a bunch of them and they only used a few. He wasn’t even sure if they would use them, but he figured he could set them out and if they don’t then Charlie and have all the fun he wants. He set the table on the lanai and got the bottle of wine open and breathing. Steve got the meat on the BBQ when he felt arms and hands slide around to his stomach, Danny’s body pressing against his own. He leaned back into Danny’s embrace. “Almost done here.”

“I cant thank you enough for a quite night at home.”

“Thank me later.” Steve smiled. “You uh, wanna pour the wine and get the potatoes out? I’ll get the meat and veggies.”

“You got it.” Danny kissed Steve’s back. 

Steve and Danny worked together and got dinner ready, they ate in a comfortable silence. Steve filled up their wine glasses and sat back. “Do you wanna watch the sunset? Turtles will probably come up.”

Danny nodded. “Want to clean up first?”

“Nope, I do not care tonight Danny. It’s me and you buddy.”

Danny nods and picks his wine glass up. Following Steve out to the grass where a blanket had been laid out. “Going all smooth dog on me?” Danny smiled. 

“Possibly.” Steve took Danny’s hand and led him down to the blanket. Steve sat down and put Danny between his legs. “I love us like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Steve shrugged and wrapped his arms around Danny. “Just, normal. Not fighting anything. Just being at home with one another, loving, kissing….” Steve kissed the side of Danny’s head. “…..touching, keeping close. I just love this.”

Danny leaned in closer to Steve. “Me too.” He was choked up at Steve’s words he wasn’t sure what to say to them. “I love you Steve.”

They finished their wine and and watched as the sun sank lower into the earth. Steve and Danny started to kiss, keeping it dirty. Steve flipped their bodies so he was hovering over Danny. His lips were on Danny’s neck, on his collar bone…anywhere he could get them. Danny was moaning under Steve’s touches. Steve ground himself against Danny’s leg. “Wanna go inside?”

“Yeah..” Danny breathed out. 

Steve and Danny made their way inside the house, stumbling and tripping. Unable to keep their hands off of one another. Once in the bedroom Steve leaned over Danny and whispered by his ear “Danny, what do you want?”

Danny bucked his hips against Steve. “I want you in me now.”

“God Danny, you are so fucking gorgeous.” Steve mouthed his way down to Danny’s cock, freeing it as he pulled the shorts down and off of Danny. Throwing them across the room. He looked up at Danny and grinned, taking his husband’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down. Danny gripped Steve’s head, holding him in place as he fucked his face. Usually Steve loved it when Danny face fucked him, would always get hard. Terribly hard, angry red head leaking. But as he pulled back he looked Danny in the eyes. Danny looked down at Steve, but saw the fear and the worry in Steve’s eyes. Danny sat up and ran his hands through Steve’s hair. “What is it Steve? What’s wrong?”

“I…umm….I…” Steve sat up on his knees. “…Danny…..I’m sorry….I..ohh…God.” Steve stammered. 

“What? What is it?” Danny was confused, he was worried. 

Steve didn’t respond, he just sat there. Utterly shocked. 

“Steve your scaring the fuck out of me, what is wrong?”

“I…I cant…Danny….I cant.”

Danny shook his head, still unsure of what Steve was talking about. He took Steve’s hands and held them tight. “Baby, what?”

Steve’s eyes met Danny. “I can’t get hard.”

Danny didn’t know what to do. He just held Steve’s hands. “Baby it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not okay Danny…how…” Steve shook his head. “….How am I supposed to please you?” Steve got up from the bed, and started to pace the floor. The boards were creaking under Steve’s feet. Danny knew he was pissed. “I’ve always been sure if myself, fuck I could just look at you and get a hard on….but now…..I knew it didn’t always work but being with you I thought it would be fine.”

“Steve….shhh…it’s okay….babe come here.” Danny said holding his hand out. “Just….please…come here.”

Something in Danny’s voice made him look at his husband. He saw worry and fear written all over Danny’s face. He came and sat on the bed, not touching Danny. He felt to ashamed. 

“Steve I can’t tell you that I understand, because I don’t. But I know it must be very, very difficult to not be able to do something that you’ve always been able to do.” Danny turned to look at Steve. “I need you to know that just because you can’t fuck me or get off, I need you to understand that how I feel about you wont ever, ever change.”

Steve couldn’t meat Danny’s eyes. Kept his eyes trained on his feet, like they were the most interesting things in the world at the moment. 

“We can still do other things Steve okay? We can touch, kiss, cuddle…..your mouth still works…..you can suck me…maybe it takes you longer sometimes, yeah?”

Steve nodded. “Maybe.” Came out so very weak, so un sure for the big bag Navy SEAL.

“We can work on this together okay? We can figure out something, maybe you have a weird kink that we didn’t know about huh?” Danny smiled, he reached for Steve’s hand, touching him softly. “I still love you Steve, more than you probably will ever realize.”

“But I’m broken.”

Danny sighed and squeezed Steve’s hand tighter. “We are all broken, you saved me once. And then you told me I wasn’t as alone as I thought. Let me save you Steve, let someone else carry the burden for you. Just for a while.”

Steve looked at Danny, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“You are no less of a man Steve. I still love you and I still find you very attractive. You are still it for me, always will be.”

Steve nodded his head. “Do you want me to suck you?” He asked in a low voice.

Danny smiled and reached out and ran his fingers softly along Steve’s cheek. “No, I want you to get into this bed and cuddle with me. Your tablet is next to the bed, maybe we can set it up and watch some porn. You can jerk me off maybe, if your good.”

Steve smiled his mega watt grin for Danny. “Yeah, okay. Can I be the big spoon?”

Danny nodded and undressed the rest of his clothing, getting naked and sliding under the sheets. Steve did the same as Danny set up the tablet where they laid in bed the rest of the night, watching porn. Steve eventually jerked Danny off, kissing him through the entire thing. They laid wrapped in one anothers arms all night.


	14. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s fine really.” Katy smiled at both men. “So I’ve signed it.”
> 
> Steve face fell. “Really?”
> 
> She nodded and smiled. “Really, you two seem like great guys and I want to help you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!

The weekend came and went with Steve and Danny learning one anothers bodies again. Steve couldn’t perform on Saturday night and felt terrible but showed Danny that he still enjoyed sex being the bottom. But Monday came and went all to soon for them and the day off they were supposed to have turned into a kidnapping case for a six year old. They worked for three days to find the child, which Steve credits Danny to. Listening to hours and hours of recordings. They finally found the child at his teachers house, locked in a bedroom. They returned the child to the parents early Thursday morning, just in time for Danny and Steve to meet at the house with Bella and Katy. Steve opened the door to find Bella cleaning the floor. 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “What are you doing?”

Bella smiled back. “Just helping out, I know the case was a crappy one. My boss was on scene.”

“Yeah it wasn’t fun.” Danny sighed. “What’s cooking?”

“I am.” Katy said entering the living room with a plate of cookies. “Sorry, I thought this would be nice.”

“It’s fine.” Steve said. “Katy, it’s great to see you again.” He hugged her. “This is my husband Danny.”

They exchanged pleasantries and moved out to the lanai. “So I got the contract your lawyer had sent over, it seems basic. I like that.”

“Yeah, that’s Steve’s idea. Less complicated the better.” Danny was nervous as sat down next to Steve.

“It’s fine really.” Katy smiled at both men. “So I’ve signed it.”

Steve face fell. “Really?”

She nodded and smiled. “Really, you two seem like great guys and I want to help you both.”

“This is fantastic. Thank you.” Danny said reaching across and squeezing her hand. “What do we do now?”

“Well, I’ve found a IVF clinic and I have an appointment on Monday, as long as everything is good….which it should be. I’ll go through about a month of shots which you do not need to be there for it’s just strictly necessary for my body to accept the sperm.”

“And when do they want me?” Steve asked. 

She smiled. “You’ll be called in two weeks to take care of your end of the bargain, but I am aware there is issues sometimes with the erection.” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah sometimes it’s not ready.”

She nodded. “I spoke to the nurse and she said that they can give you a kit for at home and if you’d rather do it here at home then you can and just freeze it until the next day, they will care for everything else.”

“Sounds straight forward.” Danny said. “You okay this this Steve?”

“More than okay.”

“Great, I’ll be in contact on Monday and if you need anything I’ve written my numbers, email and address down.” Katy said. “And I cant wait to get started.”

 

Steve and Danny spent the next two weeks at work, he spilled his seed into the plastic cup at the doctors office and left. We went home to Danny and fucked him the rest of the night, something about it turned him on and it just wouldn’t shut off. It was the first time since Valentines day that Steve was able to fuck, so while they had it going they couldn't let it go.They went through their routines every day, sometimes with the kids and sometimes with out them. Rachel and Stan got back together, so there were always people around them. They were always busy. Always taking the kids to practice of some sort, or watching of of their games as a large Ohana.


	15. B Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s to bad.” Chin said. “Maybe you can foster him?”
> 
> Danny smiled and looked at Steve. “Wanna tell them?”
> 
> Steve nodded. “We are.”
> 
> “What? Really?” Lou said. “Holy shit, no wonder you guys have been so preoccupied.”
> 
> Danny laughed. “Yeah, he moves in at the end of this week. The room down stairs is being made up into his own room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT handle it. Posting everything!

TWO MONTHS LATER

Steve sat in his office staring at the computer screen. He wasn’t in the work frame today, he was tired and wanted to leave. Be anywhere but here. His cell started to ring and he picked it up with out even looking. “McGarrett.” He said with a dramatic sigh.

Sweet laughter filled his ear. “Well, that’s no way to answer the phone.”

Steve smiled. “Katy, hey. Sorry. You coming over tonight?” Danny, Steve and Katy spent a lot of time together, they figured it was best if they knew the mother of their child. In case he/she wanted to know.

She laughed. “No, I have to change plans. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Steve said. “Is everything okay?”

“Can you clear your schedule tomorrow? Danny too?”

“Why?” Steve asked pushing buttons on the keyboard. 

“It’s time Steve. Tomorrow at nine am.”

“WHAT?” He shouted, jumping up. The chair slamming behind him.

She laughed. “See you then?”

“Fuck yes….” He cleared his throat. “…I mean yes!”

She laughed. “Pick me up tomorrow at eight?”

“Yes, of course. See you then.” Steve threw his phone on the desk. He was so excited he felt adrenalin pulsing through his veins. Danny, he needed Danny. He ran full blast from his office and looked into Danny’s. He wasn’t there. “DANNY!” He shouted. 

Lou came out from his office. “What’s wrong?”

”Where’s Danny?” Steve asked bouncing from foot to foot.

“He went down with the cleaning personnel to the rendition room.” Chin said but Steve was already half way down the hallway. “You okay?” Steve threw him the Shaka.

Steve ran down the steps and bumping into Danny just before the elevator. “Where’s the fire big guy?”

“It’s time.”

“What?” Danny asked bracing himself on Steve’s biceps. 

“Tomorrow, is B day.”

Danny’s eyes bugged out of his sockets. “Seriously?”

“YES!” Steve shouted.

“Oh Go, Steve!” Danny yelled back as they embraced one another in a tight hug. “This is fantastic news!”

“I know!” Steve pulled back and let the tears fall down his cheeks. 

“Can we go celebrate?”

Steve raised his eye. “Only if its you and me in bed, I need you.”

Danny nodded quickly and almost ran into Chin and Lou. “What’s going on?” Lou asked. “Everything okay?”

“Fine.” Steve said. “Just gotta go, we wont be here tomorrow. You got the Palace.” Steve said nodding towards Chin. “See ya!”

“That was fucking weird.” Lou said watching his friends practically run.

“I don’t even want to know what the hell that was all about.” Chin said. “But I’m calling Kono and telling her.”

“Damn straight, she’ll know what’s up.”

Turns out Kono didn’t know anything. The team just assumed that their bosses were happy to have time to themselves since the weekend was filled with the kids and the family. Steve and Danny made love several times that night, Steve once and Danny several times. They were to excited to sleep, but as promised they arrived at Katy’s early the next morning and went to the clinic. Where they sat until she was called. 

“Do you want to be in there for the implantation process?” Katy asked. 

“Wouldn’t that be weird for you?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ll have them come get you.”

Steve and Danny held hands and waited until they were called back and got gowned up. They stood by Katy’s head, Steve and Danny held onto one another and watched. Katy grabbed on to Steve’s arm and closed her eyes. “You okay?” Steve asked. 

She nodded. “This part is always just a little uncomfortable.”

Steve nodded and looked at Danny. “You okay?”

“Nervous as fuck, but yeah.” Danny answered. 

“Alright Katy, we have placed in three embryos, go home and lay down for the rest of the week, and through the weekend. You have someone to care for you?” The doctor asked. 

She smiled. “Yes my friend.”

“Alright, we will see you back in a month.” The doctor left the room. 

“Bella going to stay?” Danny asked. 

“Yes, she’s going to move in if I get pregnant.”

“If you need anything, ice cream, take out, anything just call okay?” Danny said helping her sit up. 

“I will, thank you. I’ll be just a moment then we can go.”

Steve and Danny nodded their heads and made their way back to the waiting room. A little bit later Katy was rolled out in a wheelchair to Danny’s car. They drove her home and helped her inside where Bella was already waiting, they went to get them lunch and then went to Kamekono's for their own lunch. They ordered their food and sat together in silence at one of the tables. Both in their own heads. Danny was worried this wouldn’t work, that they would have to do this several times before Katy actually got pregnant. While Steve was worried that they’d end up with three babies. Both men didn’t realize that their friends came and sat down with them. 

“Hey earth to the McGarretts, what’s wrong with you two? Kono asked. 

Steve looked over and saw her precious little baby in Adam’s arms. He started to get choked up. “Danny, I’m………” Steve sighed. “….I need to go for a walk.”

Danny nodded. “Do you want company?”

Steve shook his head. “I’m okay, just need a moment.”

Danny nodded. “We have the basketball came in two hours.”

“Yeah, okay.” Steve said getting up and walking towards the beach. 

“What’s got his panties in a twist?” Lou asked. 

Danny looked up at the guys. “Just…stuff.” Danny huffed out. 

“Is he okay? I mean….” Chin said softly. 

“What?” Danny asked looking between everyone. “Yeah, he’s fine. We are fine. Just stressed a bit.”

“You gonna let us in?” Adam asked with a smile. 

Danny shook his head. “Gimmie that kid….” Danny stood up and reached for baby John. “….he must be sleeping? You guys look rested.”

They knew Danny was hiding something, they just didn’t know what. They stopped asking questions and just talked. A little bit later Steve came back and stopped when he saw Danny holding on to baby John. He smiled and reached out for the kid, and taking him in his arms. “Stop corrupting the baby Daniel.”

“I’m not…you are the one that’s going to do that with all of the guns and ammo.” Danny said back. 

Steve rolled his eyes and sat the baby in front of him. “Listen here pal, when ever Uncle Danny gets weird, just come and tell me okay? I’ll teach you how to annoy him.”

The baby looked at Steve and smiled. Danny couldn’t wipe the smile off of his own face as the baby reached up and stuck his wet fingers into Steve’s mouth. Steve grimaced and pulled his face back. “Well, thanks for that but I don’t need any more fingers k?” 

The baby just smiled and grabbed on to Steve’s nose and pulled, causing everyone to laugh. “That’s a good look on you boss, a baby.” Kono said with a smile. 

Steve smirked and looked at Danny quickly. “Yeah, well I’ve got my hands full with Danny over there and Charlie who’s getting far to old. Playing sports now. And Grace, shit….she’s 16 now. I’m good.”

“What happened to the kid that took off with your car a few weeks ago?” Lou asked. 

Steve smiled. “Oh Nahele, he’s been working at the house. Cleaning up the outside, and working on the car. Getting the parts replaced that he took off and sold. We are working on it…just slowly.”

“But he’s going to have to go into the system.” Danny said sadly. “His Dad was arrested for a murder he committed years ago.”

“That’s to bad.” Chin said. “Maybe you can foster him?”

Danny smiled and looked at Steve. “Wanna tell them?”

Steve nodded. “We are.”

“What? Really?” Lou said. “Holy shit, no wonder you guys have been so preoccupied.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, he moves in at the end of this week. The room down stairs is being made up into his own room.”

“But didn’t you guys have a meeting with a contractor last week?” Kono asked. 

“Yes, with having three permanent people in the house we need extra space. Charlie and Grace are at our house almost every weekend now. And sometimes their little brother comes to give Rachel and Stan a break. We are going to start on renovating the house.” Danny said watching Steve bounce the baby up and down on his knee. 

“How much more space do you need?” Chin asked. 

“Well, our bathroom need fixed so there’s that. But one bathroom up stairs isn’t cutting it. So we will add three more bathrooms up stairs. With three more bedrooms.” Steve said. 

“That’s a lot of fuckin rooms.” Lou said. 

“Well, we want all of the kids up stairs near us. Two teens need their own bathrooms and then Charlie David can share a bathroom and a guests can use that one.” Steve realized the baby was chewing on his finger, but gave in and let him do it. “So with Charlie and Grace keeping their rooms we are adding three more rooms up there. One for Nahele, David and then a guest room.” Steve looked at Danny. 

“And the down stairs is open again for guests and the down stairs bathroom is clear again.” Danny added. 

“Shit.” Adam said. “I think my boss was looking at that remodel.”

Steve smiled. “Yes, we’ve chosen your company to do the work.”

“Did you buy the lot next store?” Adam asked. 

“We did.” Danny said. “Plus it gives more room for the kids to play, and company to come. We will have a large play room up stairs and our new office up stairs.”

“Any other surprises we need to know about?” Chin asked laughing. 

“Well no.” He shrugged. “But if Sarah want’s to come over this weekend she can, give you and Abby a break.”

Chin nodded. “I’m down for that.”

“Might as well bring John by, we’ll take everyone’s kids this weekend.” Danny laughed. “Lou?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Lou laughed. “Before you know if you guys will have a baby of your own.”

“Na, we will just steal John.” Steve said with a smile.


	16. Black Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone exchanged looks. “What the fuck was that?” Chin asked. “Mysterious phone call, the office sex?”
> 
> Danny and Steve exchanged looks.
> 
> “Well don’t looked so shocked.” Lou said. “We know you have office sex at least once a week, sometimes two.”
> 
> Steve laughed and looked at Danny. “Still love me?”
> 
> Danny looked at Steve. Fuck him and his weird ass kinks. It got Steve off and that was all that Danny cared about. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoooooooo, yeah. Hope you love this chapter.

Steve and Danny started construction on the house a week later. Adam always being around they found if difficult to keep their secret under wraps. Steve and Danny managed to make things work, their house was under construction, they were adding on to the house and would soon be in their personal space. They had to pack up a lot of things and place them in storage. But Steve and Danny had their minds on other things. It was almost a month since Katy was implanted with Steve’s sperm. Steve was standing at the smart table with the team, as Kono was running through their case. His phone started to ring. Steve sighed and picked it up. “Yeah, McGarrett.”

“It’s Katy, is this a bad time?”

Steve swallowed hard. “Um…no…” He looked at Danny, but he was busy reading a file over with Chin. 

“I can’t talk much because I’m rushing to a meeting, but I wanted to tell you I got the blood work back.”

“And?” Steve said softly. He was trying to control the feeling of his heart hammering against his chest. He felt the blood drain from his face. His palms were sweaty.

“Eight months Steve….you have eight months left until you meet your baby.” 

“OH MY GOD!” Steve yelled, catching the attention of the team and Danny.

She laughed. “I’ll come over tonight if you aren't busy.”

“No, we’ll come to you. No matter what, thanks.”

”Have a great day Steve, celebrate!”

“Yeah!” Steve swallowed and looked at his husband when he hung up. A smile was plastered on to Steve’s face. “Danny…office now.”

Danny didn’t question Steve, but he placed the folder on the table. His hands were shaking. He felt like he was going to pass out. Danny followed Steve into his office where Steve already had the blinds turned and Danny wrapped in his arms. He pushed his lips to Danny’s ear. “She’s pregnant.”

Danny looked at Steve, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Oh my god!” Danny shouted. 

“I know!” Steve bit his lip as he slid his hand down to Danny’s ass. He locked eyes with Danny. “Are you wearing the panties?”

Danny smiled and nodded his head yes. “I wasn’t expecting a murder today.”

“Fuck Danny, you know what those do to me.” Steve leaned his head down on Danny’s shoulders. “Think they will notice if we leave?”

Danny swallowed. “Really?”

Steve nodded. “Fuck…rendition room?”

“Fuck…you are impossible….” Danny breathed out. 

“A quickie Danny, I wont last.”

Danny was dropping his pants in a instant. “Fuck me here.”

“Are you serious?”

”Very, Steve………just do it it.”

Danny got the pants dropped to reveal black lacy panties covering Danny’s ass. “Mother fucker…Danny…..” Steve’s breathing hitched. He reached into his cargo pants and got the lube out releasing his hard cock. “Fucker…don’t fail me.” He spoke to himself as he wrapped his hand around himself and poured lube on it. He stuck one finger into Danny. “Your still loose from last night.”

“Well you fucked me hard enough with that thing.” Danny moaned. 

“Keep quite Daniel.” Steve pushed his cock into Danny’s hole. Thrusting hard and deep into him, causing Danny to bite down on the pillow that was next to his head. His moaning was filling his ears. Steve pounded him to him as he snapped his hips each time, rubbing Danny’s sweet spot with each thrust, he saw Danny jerking himself off which made Steve just loose it, he pinched his nipple hard and came fast into Danny. “Fuck!” He moaned out as his body shook with his orgasm, Danny coming only seconds later. 

Steve smirked and pulled something from his pocket and pulled out of Danny, replacing his cock with a butt plug. “Fucker, I hate when you do that.” Danny moaned, standing up wiggling his ass at the strange feeling.

Steve smiled. “I wanna taste that later.”

Danny closed his eyes. “Fuck…..”

Steve smiled and handed Danny a tissue. “I love you.”

“God I love you, and your weird little kink.” Danny smiled and pulled his black lacy panties up.

“I’m buying you more of those.”

Danny laughed as they straightened themselves out. They walked out of the office. And went back to the table. “So where were we?” Steve asked. 

Everyone exchanged looks. “What the fuck was that?” Chin asked. “Mysterious phone call, the office sex?”

Danny and Steve exchanged looks.

“Well don’t looked so shocked.” Lou said. “We know you have office sex at least once a week, sometimes two.”

Steve laughed and looked at Danny. “Still love me?”

Danny looked at Steve. Fuck him and his weird ass kinks. It got Steve off and that was all that Danny cared about. “No.”

Steve smiled and winked at Danny. “Let’s get back to work huh? I have something important to do later.” He winked at Danny which only caused his husband to blush.


	17. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand.” Danny said standing up.
> 
> Grace let a few tears slip form her eyes. “Do you remember when I first met Uncle Steve?”
> 
> “Well, yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FEELS MAN! LOVE This chapter too

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

 

Steve and Danny’s whole backyard had been transformed into a backyard oasis. Swing sets, volleyball net, a path for small bikes to go on for the kids. It was full with lots of plants and bushes and trees. Danny had a large garden that was growing quickly. The addition to the house was complete and construction started on the inside of the house to tie the two together. They were living in a construction zone, and for the most part it was okay. But the room that was Grace’s was now the nursery, since it was close to Steve and Danny’s room. Steve and Danny and told their kids that they were getting a baby brother or sister and they were excited. Grace couldn’t wait to meet the new baby. She was getting a new room with a better view and her own en-suite. Charlie was staying in his room, but would share it with his little brother David when he would stay over. Nahele was getting his own room near Charlie’s room with a bathroom in between. A new room would be added as a guest room and a new bathroom all up stairs. And that wasn’t including the remodel of Steve and Danny’s bathroom. They were hoping this would all be finished before the baby would arrive. But this day, they were having a party. No one questioned why, but just assumed on this hot July day that Steve and Danny wanted to relax. They had many things to celebrate that day.

 

”Okay guys, really, we have some surprises for everyone.” Danny said with a smile. “Nahele, can you come here?”

The young man walked over to where Steve and Danny stood under the lanai. “What’s up?”

Steve smiled. “So, a home has been found for you. A permanent home. The family wants to adopt you. In fact these papers….” Steve handed them to Nahele, has the address of your new home with your adopted family.”

Nahele got a sad look on his face as he opened up the envelope. He quickly looked it over and then looked up at Danny and Steve. “It’s this address.”

Steve and Danny smiled. “You are part of our family now, if you want you can take our last name. But you are our son now. And we couldn’t be more happy to have you here.”

Nahele smiled and hugged both men. He whispered thank you over and over in their ears. He eventually sat down after getting more hugs from everyone else. 

“So we have another surprise….” Steve said.

“Wait, before you do that. I have one of my own.” Grace said standing up. 

Danny looked at Grace and smiled. “Floor is yours.”

She smiled and nodded. “You may want to sit down for this.”

“I’m scared.” Danny said sitting down next to Rachel and next to Steve. “Do you know about this?”

Rachel nodded yes and let a few tears slide down her face. 

“Fuck.” Danny mumbled. 

“So, last year I started the process of doing something. I’ve gone through everything and I’ve gotten a letter, just last week. It’s pretty much done with as long as I keep everything up this year, my senior year.”

Danny looked at Steve. “What?”

Steve shrugged and looked at Grace. “What you talking about?”

Grace smiled. “I’ve just gotten a Letter of Assurance….”

Steve jumped up so fast and wrapped his arms around Grace. He held onto her tightly, he framed her face with his hands. “Are you serious!?”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yes sir.”

“Oh my god….Danny!” Steve turned and looked at Danny. 

“I don’t understand.” Danny said standing up.

Grace let a few tears slip form her eyes. “Do you remember when I first met Uncle Steve?”

“Well, yes…”

“Do you remember what I said I wanted to be when I grew up after I found out he was a Navy SEAL?”

Danny’s face fell. “You….are…going into the Navy!?” He shouted.

She swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes. I leave after graduation and start in the fall of next year.”

”Ohhh…my god…my baby..” Danny pulled Grace into him, tears falling from his eyes. “Are you serious, are you really?”

She nodded her head yes. “Daddy, I told you I was going to do this.”

“I just…I’m shocked, my baby is going into the military.”

“Not right away Danny, okay? It’s a collage….first and foremost. Okay? She will be taught everything, how to be an officer how to provide for herself. It’s boot camp too, don’t get me wrong. She’s going to fucking blow their socks off.”

Gracie smiled. “Train me Dad?”

Steve hugged Grace. “Oh baby, you betcha. We have a year okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you.”

Danny nodded. “God, it makes the next announcement seem so small.”

Steve smiled and pulled Danny closer to him. “We’ll talk later okay?”

Danny nodded.

“What’s the next announcement!” Kono shouted as little John crawled around her on the grass. 

Steve and Danny looked at one another. “So Bella has a box for us to open.”

Bella placed the box in front of Steve and Danny. “We are announcing our pregnancy.”

Everyone yelled and screamed in excitement. “When is the baby due?” Rachel asked holding Charlie. 

“In three months.” Danny said. “And today we are going to find out what the gender is.”

“Katy, want to come up here?” Steve asked. 

She shook her head no. “Thank but I’m gonna keep my fat self right here.”

“Is she carrying the baby?” Chin asked. 

“I am.” Katy said with a smile. “Open the damn box, I wanna see your expression.”

Steve got a knife from his shorts and placed it on the box. “Wanna help?” He looked at Danny. Danny nodded his head and placed his hand on Steve’s, they cut the box down. And kissed each other before letting the lid of the box come up. 

Pink balloons and confetti floated up in front of Steve and Danny’s faces. Steve and Danny were both shocked, but kissed each other, holding on to one another. They were both very excited and posed for many pictures. After a while everyone sat to eat dinner, midway Danny stood up. “I have another announcement.” He looked at Steve from across the table. “It’s occurred to us that we didn’t want anyone raising our baby, our daughter but us or family. So after much debate we have come to the conclusion that I’m going to retire in a few months. I thought about opening a restaurant, and I still might. But our kids need me more at home right now. So, in two months. I’m done. Steve is very supportive and so have the kids. We want to thank you all for coming here today and sharing the joy-fullness.” He looked at Gracie. “My baby is growing up, I can’t believe it. While I have another one on the way. I love you all.” Steve sat there watching Danny. He was so proud of him. He smiled and winked at Danny. He mouthed I love you to his husband. Danny smiled and mouthed it back to Steve.


	18. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was driving the camaro at work up in north store when he called home to Danny. “Hey Babe, we’ve been chasing our guy all day up here…I’m not sure if I’ll be home at a decent time tonight.”
> 
> “I was just going to call, you need to come back right now.” Danny said, shutting the door to their van. 
> 
> “Why?” Steve asked.
> 
> “She’s in labor!” Danny yelled out with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I honestly cried when writing this.

Steve and Danny spent the next two months working cases, and planning a retirement party at Rum Fire for Danny. After the party Danny stepped into full time at home Dad. He started to get the house set back up, from the construction. It was completely finished so they were able to work on the nursery at night when Steve would come home from work. It was something special they could work on together. They arranged their bedroom for a small sleeper bed in their room for their baby. They went through the motions of waiting. 

 

Steve was driving the camaro at work up in north store when he called home to Danny. “Hey Babe, we’ve been chasing our guy all day up here…I’m not sure if I’ll be home at a decent time tonight.”

“I was just going to call, you need to come back right now.” Danny said, shutting the door to their van. 

“Why?” Steve asked.

“She’s in labor!” Danny yelled out with excitement. 

“What!?” Steve yelled out slamming on the breaks, Chin next to him almost hit the dash. 

“I’m on my way to the hospital, I’ve got the baby bag and the car seat.”

“Okay, look I’ll send Chin with Lou and head back down.”

“Okay, be careful Steve. I love you!”

Steve smiled. “I Love you too!” Steve looked at Chin. “Baby is coming, I gotta go.”

Chin nodded and smiled. “Congratulations, I’ll get Lou over here.”

Steve sped off and headed back down, he got back to town over an hour later and parked in front of the hospital. He threw the keys at the valet guy and took the ticket running up to labor and delivery. He found Danny pacing the floor. “Danny….Danny, how is she?”

“Shit Steve, talk about good timing.” Danny said hugging Steve. “They are checking her now, but it sounds like she can start pushing any moment.”

“Christ, is this normal?”

“She’s had a few babies in the past so yeah, we can be fathers…really soon.” Danny said. 

“Christ…” Steve breathed out, and hugged Danny closer. 

“You okay with this?”

“I’m ready…I’m okay.”

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you two….but the baby is crowning and Katy wants you both in there.” A nurse said.

“Here we go.” Danny said dragging Steve into the room. 

Katy laid on the bed, her feet up. A nurse holding each of her legs up. “Guys, I want your hands.” She said as Steve and Danny each took a side and offered up their hands. Steve took in the moment, he was going to become a father. He couldn’t believe this, after everything he had been through, he was going to be a Dad. He understood what Danny felt when he had Grace, and now that he has Charlie. He understood the fear and the excitement. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He looked down at Katy and knew that there was nothing he could ever do to repay her for what she was doing. Giving him a child of his own, with the love of his life. He looked up at Danny and smiled. They had been through so much in the last few years. More than what he would ever want to admit. Some stuff just happened and some he put upon their relationship. He reached across with his free hand behind Katy and took Danny’s hand into his. He mouthed ‘I love you.’ Danny smiled, he couldn’t respond, tears were already flowing down his cheeks. 

One last push and Steve saw a baby slide out, he was shaking. He was crying, his chest was tight. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Danny kissed Katy’s head, told her how good she did. Steve kissed her too. Danny and Steve both cut the cord as the baby was taken to get cleaned up. They were asked to leave while the doctor finished up with Katy. The men walked out into the hallway where Steve collapsed against the wall, tears flowing down his cheeks. Danny right next to him, clinging onto his husband. They both whispered sweet things to one another and kissed each other. Danny sent off a group text to everyone in their family telling them the baby had arrived, and to please wait before visiting. 

The men were escorted into a private room where an hour later a nurse came in pushing one of the bassinets with their baby inside, wrapped up snugly. The nurse picked the baby up and handed her to Steve. “She is hungry, feed her this bottle and then change her diaper. Do you need help with that?”

Danny shook his head. “We got that, thanks.”

Steve looked down at the small baby in his arms, sucking away at the bottle he placed in her mouth. He swallowed hard and looked at Danny. “I can’t believe this, she’s ours.”

Danny smiled and sat next to Steve. Gently stroking the baby’s cheek. “She’s beautiful.” He looked up at Steve and smiled. “I love you, thank you for her.”

“I love you too. One of us should go see Katy.” 

“I’ll go, you’ll be a mess.” Danny stood up and kissed the baby and then Steve. 

“You aren’t leaving me with her are you?” Steve was panicked. 

Danny smiled. “I’ll be back in ten minutes okay?”

Steve nodded and focused on the baby. “Okay.”

Danny smiled and made his way down to the room that Katy was is. He knocked softly and opened the door. “Hey babe, you doing okay?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. How is Steve?”

Danny smiled. “Nervous. But he’ll be fine. I just wanted to come see you, and make sure you got the time you wanted with the baby. We can always have her come down and visit.”

Katy smiled and let a few tears fall from her eyes. “I’ll be okay. Really. Bella is coming soon, and then I’ll be back home.”

Danny sat down and took her hand into his. “It wont bother us if you want to spend a little more time with her. If you want to nurse her or just sleep with her for a while, it’s really okay.”

Katy looked up and smiled. “Yeah?”

Danny nodded. “Steve and I talked about this already, you are leaving here tomorrow. And you wont get any time with her for a while. If you want her for the night it’s okay, we wont object.”

“Okay. Maybe just for a little while?”

“Of course. Steve is feeding her a bottle, but when she gets hungry next I’ll have them bring her down okay?”

“Thanks Danny, and tell Steve thank you too.”

“No problem. I’m going to go back up and check on Steve, but you text me if you need anything okay?”

Katy nodded just as Bella came in. “Hey.”

“Hi!” Katy cried out. “Did you see her yet?”

Bella shook her head no. “I wanted to see you first.”

“I’ll have her sent down soon okay?” Danny leaned in and kissed her. “Thanks babe, you were fantastic.”

Steve was rocking the baby when Danny returned. “Hey Daddy, how’s our girl?”

Steve looked up and pushed his fingers to his lips. “Asleep.” Steve smiled at Danny. “Want to hold her?”

“Yes, give me that sweet baby.” Danny said taking Steve’s spot holding her in his arms. 

“Did Katy want to visit with her longer?”

Danny nodded. “Took some convincing but she said yes, I figured we could send her down in a few hours.”

“Good idea. Our phones have been buzzing.”

“Should we let everyone come see her?”

“Tomorrow Danny, this is our moment with her. And I want Katy to spend what time she wants with her.”

Danny nodded in agreement. “Miss Sierra, you were named after a very, very brave woman.”

Steve smiled. “Just like Grace.”

Danny nodded. “I want more Steve.”

Steve scrunched him his face. “More what?”

“Babies.”

Steve laughed. “Lets get through the first year with this one huh?”

Danny smiled. “Sure, but I’m just telling you. I want more.”

Steve smiled. “Adopt or use your sperm?”

Danny shook his head. “I don’t care. I honestly don’t.”

Steve smiled. “I love you both so fucking much.”

Danny smiled. “Language.”

Steve smiled. “Right.”


	19. Anything For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do we get to know her name?” Lou asked. 
> 
> Danny and Steve exchanged looks. “Not until our kids get to see her first, Rachel is bringing them home from school. We go home today.”
> 
> “Your killing us.” Kamekono said. “Brought lunch.”
> 
> “That’s very kind, thank you. How much?” Danny asked. 
> 
> “Free…this is a celebration!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. But have no fear. I am writing Time-Stamps to go along with these stories as well as making a prequel. *rolls eyes* i just can't stop. So many damn ideas. the plot bunny wont leave me alone. haha. I love everyones support in this, thank you all so much. and please remember if you can think about it send CowandCalf a little shoutout to say thank you as well. She helped me so much with this!

They spent the evening in and our of Katy’s hospital room. She wanted them there when the baby visited, but come morning Katy was discharged and soon enough there was knocks on their hospital room door. 

“Here comes the carvery.” Danny said as she stood up. He glanced over at Steve who was asleep with the baby on his chest. Danny smiled. “Just an excuse for him to take his shirt off.” Danny opened the door to find their entire Ohana standing before him. His eyes grew wide. “Guys, shit….one at a time huh?” He looked back at his sleeping family. “Seriously though, come in and be quite. She only just fell asleep an hour ago.”

Kono was the first to enter. “Oh my God” She whispered. “How cute is that….although John is gonna be jealous.” Kono put the balloons down. 

“Guys, shes precious.” Chin said with a grin. “Sarah wanted me to bring this present buy with the flowers.”

Danny smiled and nodded. As the room filled Steve opened his eyes. “Umm…hello.” His voice was rough with sleep.

“We aren’t staying, just wanted to see the baby.” Jerry said with a smile. 

“Thanks guys.”

“Do we get to know her name?” Lou asked. 

Danny and Steve exchanged looks. “Not until our kids get to see her first, Rachel is bringing them home from school. We go home today.”

“Your killing us.” Kamekono said. “Brought lunch.”

“That’s very kind, thank you. How much?” Danny asked. 

“Free…this is a celebration!”

Danny and Steve smiled. “Alright, I’m kicking you out. Thanks for stopping by guys.”

“Thanks” Steve said as he shifted the baby to his arm. 

“Ready to head home Steve?”

Steve nodded. “Very ready.”

 

Steve and Danny brought home their baby just as Rachel was driving up with the kids. Everyone dotted on her new addition to the family and loved her name. And the meaning behind it. They had several visitors stop by that day, bringing food and presents, including Steve’s therapist Megan and Dr.Drew. Steve opened the door to find Drew standing there with several baby items in his arms. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you. Please come in.” Steve said stepping aside. 

“Well, I heard your little bundle arrived and I wanted to bring gifts.” Drew said with a smile. “Where do you want this stuff?”

Steve laughed. “Gracie!” Steve yelled. 

“Yeah Dad?” She popped her head up from the top of the stairs. 

“Can you come get this stuff please? Write it down and place it in the guest room?”

“Yes sir!” She came down the steps and took the items from Drew.

“She’s taking this serious huh?” Drew asked. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, want to come see her? She’s in her bed sleeping.” A cry sounded out in the house. “Was asleep.”

“Hows your stress?” Drew asked. 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t feel any thing really. We’ve been busy.”

Drew smiled as he followed Steve up the stairs into his bedroom. Where Danny was changing a diaper. 

“Man, that’s pretty harsh. Pretty sure the chemicals I’ve smelled overseas wasn’t this bad.” Steve made a face. “Danny, is that normal?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes Steven this is normal.” He handed Steve the dirty diaper. 

“Christ.” Steve mumbled when he walked over to the diaper genie and shoved the offending item into the bag.

Drew and Danny laughed. “Will you go find her a new outfit, she leaked through the last one, and spray this with the stain remover.”

Steve grimaced and went towards the nursery. 

“How’s he been doing?” Drew asked. 

Danny nodded and laid a blanket over Sierra to keep her warm. “He seems to be adjusting fine. I’m making sure he sleeps but she is hardly twenty four hours old.”

Drew nodded. “Since we took our sessions down to once a month I get nervous.”

Danny smiled. “Me too.” Danny saw Steve moving back. 

“This fine?” Steve asked handing Danny the item.

“Yes.”

Steve smiled and kissed Danny’s cheek. “Be back in a minute.”

Danny looked at Drew. “Sometimes I feel like having Sierra was a healing power for Steve. Something to keep his focus on. Someone that couldn’t be taken away from him, someone that would love him no matter what.”

Drew smiled. “I’ve seen people react this way before to babies. I would like to scale back his sleeping meds again, and his depression meds.”

“Is that a good idea?” Danny asked. 

Drew looked at Danny. “He’s on 800 milligrams. I would like to drop it down, maybe just to see how he does. He wants to be off completely but I’m not sure that’s a good idea, but we will never know how he is doing if we don’t eventually try.”

Danny nodded and got the baby dressed. “Do you want to hold her?”

Drew nodded and held the small bundle in his arms. “Hard to believe that this is so small.”

“Apparently I was small when I was born.”

“But hopefully she doesn't turn out to be a big guy like you.”

Steve gave Danny a lopsided smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

“What’s her name?”

Steve smiled. “Sierra Rain McGarrett.”

Drew turned around and looked directly into Steve’s eyes. “Really?”

Steve nodded and smiled. “Yeah.” 

“After…?”

Steve nodded again. “Yeah. I wanted to honor her.”

“I’m sure she would appreciate that.” Drew handed her over to Danny. “I should get going, Steve can you come see me next Monday?”

“Uhmm, sure?” Steve said. “Eleven?

“Yes that’s perfect. See you then. I’ll show myself out.”

Steve sighed and watched him go. “How’s my baby doing?” Steve asked. 

“She’s hungry.”

“Grace is making a bottle.” Steve said as the door bell rang. “I’ll go get it.”

Danny smiled. “Why don’t you spend sometime here with her, I’ll go host for a bit.”

Steve smiled and took the baby from Danny’s arms. Grace came in a moment later and handed Steve a bottle. Steve thanked her and went to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair where he fed her the bottle. “Oh sweetie, you’ll never know how much you are really loved. How much you saved me, just the idea of having you near me makes me feel better. You saved your Dad baby, in more than one way. I love you so much baby girl. So much.”

Steve realized that she had fallen asleep and drained her bottle down. He carefully slid her to his shoulder and burped her. She spit up on his shirt, (that went unnoticed) and he laid her down in her crib. He turned the video monitor on and picked up his cell phone to monitor her. He picked the bottle up and went out of the room, only closing the door half way. Steve slipped down stairs and smiled at his 5-0 family staring at him. 

Kono smiled who held Jack in her arms. “Hey boss, you got a little something on your shoulder.”

Steve looked and sighed, wiped the spit up with the burp cloth on his chair.

“She sleepin?” Danny asked. 

Steve nodded. “Yeah.”

“That look right there McGarrett, looks fantastic on you.” Lou said with a smile. “Congrats buddy.”

“Mahalo.” Steve answered.

John looked up at Steve, finally realizing that he was in the room. “Unkl Teve!” The small boy yelled.

Steve smiled. “Hey bud.” He bent down and picked up the walking toddler. “You wanna go outside with me?”

He nodded his head with large brown eyes. 

Steve smiled. “Ask mama.”

“Mama, outtide?”

Kono smiled. “You sure Steve? You just had a baby.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah and I look real good too.”

“Yes, go babe please. See if Charlie wants to go.” Danny said with a smile. 

Steve handed Danny his phone, “I have the video up. Charlie!”

“Yeah Dad?” Charlie ran in from the kitchen. 

“Going outside, wanna go?”

Charlie rolled his eyes. “I cant, I’m studying.”

Steve looked over at Danny who just laughed. “Is there a girl over?”

Charlies eyes grew large. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He looked over at Sarah. “Wanna go?”

She nodded. “What are we doing Uncle Steve?”

Steve smiled. “Giving your parents heart attacks.” Steve was out the door before Kono could protest. He spent a few hours in the water with the kids, and eventually the rest of them came out. But then it turned into a training session with Gracie. Having to swim with the kids on her back in laps. When the baby woke up Danny got her and fed her, and changed her. Steve was just pulling out of the water and smiled at Danny holding on to their baby girl. 

“So do we get to know her name?” Chin asked. “I’m dying here.”

Danny smiled. “Sierra Rain.”

“Pretty, where did you come up with it at?” Jerry asked. 

Danny looked up at Steve. Steve smiled. “Back when I was captured I had met a girl that wasn’t treated well…..” Steve picked the baby from Danny’s arms, wrapped her in his towel. “….her name was Sierra Rain. I wanted to honor her.”

“You have a great family.” Lou said with a smile. “But we should take off, let you guys get some sleep.”

Steve smiled. “Nahele will be home soon, so Gracie is going to go and pick him up. Charlie sleeping here tonight?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, full house tonight babe.”

Steve smiled. “Just how it should be.”

 

TWO WEEKS LATER:

 

Danny had heard the baby crying so he got up and went into the bathroom and started pad down to the baby’s room. Wondering why she was in there. Danny stopped at the door and saw Steve walking with the baby, Danny moved so Steve couldn’t see him. He was singing to the baby, sweet songs. She started to whine again. Steve shifted her to the other side and started to bounce and pat her butt. Steve was looking out the window. “Ohhhh baby girl. Your Dad is tired. You need to sleep, sweet girl. Shhhh….that’s a girl, close your beautiful blue eyes for Dad….you need to let Danno sleep too. It’s our little secret that you haven’t slept the last few nights, we don’t need grumpy Danno on our hands do we?” Danny looked into the room and leaned against the door frame, with a sleepy smile on his face. “Yeah, a sleepy Danno makes a grumpy Danno and then your Daddy doesn’t get any lovin’, and I gotta tell you babe…your making that a difficult.” Steve turned around and saw Danny looking at him with a smile on his face. “Guess what sweetie, our gig is up. Danno knows.”

Danny licked his lips. “She’s sleeping.”

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. Laid her back in her bed and slowly backed out of the room. Following Danny into their bedroom. “You haven’t slept in two days?” Danny asked. 

“I’ve slept, in her room. A few hours here and there.” Steve crawled into bed. 

“You are sweet Steve really, but you need sleep. I can nap during the day.” Danny crawled into bed after him. 

“But then I don’t get to play.” Steve pouted.

Danny laughed. “Babe, we haven’t had the time or energy to play.”

Steve sighed. “I know.” He closed his eyes. 

“Wanna play now?” Danny asked, his eyes closed too. 

“No I’m fucking exhausted.” Steve laughed. “I really hate to admit that.”

“Your human. Congrats. Let’s sleep. I promise we will play this weekend.” Danny said. “I’ll have Grace watch her a little bit one night okay?”

“That’s so sad, we have to ask our daughter to watch our daughter so we can have sex.”

“Sleep Steve.”

“Mmmm…k.” Steve said, just seconds before the baby started crying again. “I’ll get her.”

“No I’ll go. You sleep.”

But Steve was already up and Danny was following him. They both reached her room and stood over her crib. Steve smiled. “Anything for you baby girl.”

Danny smiled. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline  
> Call 1-800-273-8255  
> Available 24 hours everyday


End file.
